New life, new love
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Ahome vuelve a la época actual ya no pudiendo regresar al sengoku, tras un terrible accidente queda a cargo de su hermano, pero que pasa si el pozo volviera a abrirse dandoles la oportunidad de una nueva vida y en especial...un nuevo amor de parte de la persona menos esperada, con un extraño misterio detrás de una leyenda, una diosa y un templo...ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon
1. Solos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi.**

**Quiero aclarar también que no tome en cuanta la última parte del kanketsu-hen en la cual Ahome vuelve al sengoku.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Que monótona puede ser la vida no? Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer con ello a menos que seas la atrevida he introvertida persona que se deja llevar por los impulsos aun a costo de su vida para dejar de sentirse vacios.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que su vida no había sido buena hasta sus diecisiete años pero ahora con ya veintiuno podía decir tranquilamente que los años que le sucedieron después de su decimo séptimo cumpleaños estuvieron llenos de tristeza y monotonía.

Si ustedes quieren vamos a indagar en la vida de una chica que solía sonreír abiertamente y que soñaba con volver a vivir la aventura en la que un día había logrado descubrir el amor, pero como yo no espero respuestas solo empezare a contar lo que paso después de destruir a Naraku y nuestra azabache protagonista volvió a su hogar:

Cuando la chica de relucientes dieciséis años volvió a su casa después de la ardua pelea contra Naraku en la cual a duras penas habían podido salir vencedores, había corrido a los brazos de su madre que la esperaba con una sonrisa, como amaba esa sonrisa siempre tan dulce y cálida llena de amor y compasión hacia los demás, había regresado a vivir otra vez una tranquila vida de estudiante después de descubrir que el pozo estaba sellado y ya no podría regresar al sengoku.

No podía decir que estuviera triste de regresar a la cotidiana vida que llevaba antes de caer por ese pozo aunque si podría decirse que ya no había tanta emoción a la que desde hacia un años estaba acostumbrada, salía con sus amigas y disfrutaba de la tranquila vida de una adolecente, pero también se había dedicado a retomar sus estudios en los cuales como ya no tenia que ocupar tanto tiempo en la búsqueda de los dichosos fragmentos tenia la posibilidad de volver a ser la alumna ejemplar que había dejado de ser por aquellos momentos aunque también se había decidido a dominar sus poderes de miko que eran impresionantemente grandes, todos lo días dedicaba por lo menos tres horas a un arduo entrenamiento que la dejaba totalmente exhausta.

Por fin, cuando llego el día de su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, la familia como un regalo a la chica había decidido hacer un viaje, los cuatro integrantes habían estado realmente emocionados con esa salida pero uno de ellos no podía dejar de sentir una puntada realmente dolorosa en el corazón desde el momentos en que habían abordado ese avión, solamente dos horas habían pasado desde el despegue cuando todo de un momento a otro se había descontrolado, la gente sentada en sus asientos gritaba y cerraba los ojos con horros mientras esperaba el impacto del transporte contra la superficie marina, todo había pasado tan rápido para la chica que cuando se dio cuenta todo era oscuridad, la mas completa oscuridad pero de lo que si era consiente era de que lo último que había visto era la sonrisa de su madre mirándola y abrazando a su hermano de apenas once años.

Cuando recupero la conciencia se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en el mar sobre uno de los restos metálicos de lo que antes había sido un avión, dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados viendo una escena que le desgarro el alma, toda esa gente que había estado en sus asientos sonriendo y hablando despreocupadamente ahora flotaba en el gran liquido trasparente, alcanzo a distinguir a unos cuantos metros de ella el cuerpo de su hermanito y remando con el brazo lastimado que aun dejaba fluir sangre se acerco hasta el con los ojos llorosos, como pudo abrazo a Souta el cual vivía, sentía su corazón latir, y lo apretó mas contra ella para volver a la inconsciencia.

Había vuelto a recobrar el conocimiento pero esta vez se encontraba en una blanca habitación conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, miro a su alrededor para ver recostado en la camilla de al lado a su pequeño hermano que parecía dormir plácidamente pero que al igual que ella también estaba conectado a innumerables aparatos, luego fijo su vista en la enfermera que hacia acto de presencia en la habitación y que abría los ojos desmesuradamente al verla despierta, a lo cual la mujer salió corriendo y al parecer muy alterada.

Cinco minutos después vio entrar en el cuarto aun hombre de hermosos ojos azules con una bata blanca, le había acho un sinfín de preguntas a las cuales ella respondía tranquilamente, también le habían echo estudios de todas las clases y ella parecía solo una estatua que adornaba los consultorios ya que su mirada era gélida e impasible, había perdido ese brillo característico en su mirada y la bonita sonrisa que siempre adornaba su juvenil rostro de porcelana, solo cambiaba sus facciones a unas dulces y maternales cuando miraba, hablaba o tocaba a su hermano, el era todo lo que le quedaba, es indefenso niño que lucia una radiante sonrisa a pesar de trágico momento que estaban atravesando.

Días después de haber estado en ese frío hospital por fin habían podido regresar a su casa, estaba tan vacía sin su madre y abuelo, desde aquel momento Ahome se había dedicado todo su tiempo a tres cosas: el cuidado de su hermano, su entrenamiento de miko, y sus estudios, a partir del momento en que sufrieron la perdida la chica dejo de ser una alegre adolecente sin preocupaciones, a una chica que vivía una vida monótona sin ningún entretenimiento, ya no salía con sus amigas, solo hablaba con ellas durante las clases, se había convertido en una segunda madre para su hermano que la adoraba y que apreciaba todos los sacrificios que ella había acho de desistir de su anterior vida solo por él, el dinero jamás había sido problema para su familia y ahora tampoco lo era, porque a pesar de ser una familia humilde de corazón poseían una gran fortuna, se había dedicado al estudio sin tomar descanso mas que solo para entrenar por largas horas si es que a eso se le podía llamar descanso, sus notas eran excelentes y sus poderes se habían desarrollado de maravilla sabiendo controlarlos a la perfección.

Después de adelantar varios años la escuela por sus increíbles notas a los veintiún años estaba cursando el último año de su carrera en medicina, cada día era lo mismo para la chica, ir presentar trabajos, escapar de los chicos y llegar a casa.

"_Bueno mis queridas lectora ahora vamos a empezar a relatar el presente porque creo que ya se cansaron del trágico pasado de Ahome" _

Una hermosa chica de veintiún años salía de la universidad para encaminarse al primer supermercado (minimarquet, autoservicio, mercado o como le llamen), seguramente su hermano a esas horas estaría todavía en el colegio y ella como buena hermana que era todos los días lo esperaba con el almuerzo listo, camino unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a un supermercado pequeño, en el cual ingreso y tomando una cesta empezó a recorrer los pasillos buscando lo necesario para cocinar algo, si algo porque todavía no sabia que iba a hacer. En un momento le pareció conocido una de las personas que en esos momentos pasaba por su lado, lo miro de reojo, ahora ya no era la chica espontanea que se dejaba llevar por los impulsos y que gracias a eso se había llevado un sinfín de equivocaciones y vergüenzas, se paro disimuladamente a observar las góndolas y de paso mirar al sujeto que estaba junto a ella, cuando ya estaba decidida a dejar ese juego e irse, el chico al que había estado observando la tomo por un brazo y la miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Discúlpeme señorita pero de casualidad usted no es Ahome Higurashi?

-Si, en que puedo ayudarlo?-Dijo la chica tratando de acordarse de la persona que la había detenido.

-Es que a caso no me recuerdas soy Hojo, no te acuerdas de mi, nos veíamos siempre en la escuela.

-Si, es verdad ya me acuerdo-Decía la chica con cara inmutable, ni siquiera sonreía, y esto lo noto el chico que hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de incomodidad.

-Yo…yo hace poco me entere de lo de tu familia, se que fue hace bastante pero, cuando aún estábamos en la escuela nadie lo menciono ni tu misma. Nadie se entero de lo que había sucedido.

-Esta bien Hojo, eso paso hace mucho, pero no quise contárselo a nadie en su momento creo que no estaba preparada para asumir que había perdido algo tan preciado pero al menos me quedo mi pequeño hermano, y ahora que lo menciono tengo que irme.

-E…esta bien, tu sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, he te doy mi numero-El chico saco una tarjeta de su mochila en la cual tenia sus datos y se la entrego a la azabache que la tomo con prisa y despidiéndose de el se alejo a paso vertiginoso.

Llego a su casa tranquilamente subiendo las interminables escaleras a las que estaba acostumbrada para dejar su bolso en el sofá del living y empezar a cocinar, miro por la ventana de la cocina sintiendo como los rayos del sol le daban directamente en la cara y hacia relucir la hermosas orbes verdes que tenia por ojos (ya lo se, sus ojos son marrones pero me parecieron mucho mas lindos si los hacia verdes), pronto sintió la puerta abrirse y la vos de su hermano anunciando su llegada.

-Hola hermana!-dijo alegremente el niño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana que tenia las manos ocupadas por los utensillos de cocina, el niño de quince años se sentó a la mesa esperando a que la chica le sirviera la comida como todos los días y también como todos los días el esperaría a que se sentase y comiese junto a él.

-Hola pequeño-le había dicho la ojiverde al pasar por su lado revolverle los cabellos.

El almuerzo había pasado tranquilo mientras la mayor escuchaba atenta todas las cosas que le contaba alegremente su hermano, después de que habían recogido y lavado toda la vajilla el niño se había ido a su habitación mientras ella se ocupaba de barrer un poco la entrada del templo, antes de salir tomo la escoba y salió a paso cansino hacia la entrada en donde comenzó a mover la escoba de un lado a otro para terminar formando una capa de flores marchitas, esas hermosas flores provenientes del árbol sagrado, miro el dichoso árbol con añoranza, cuanto deseaba poder volver al sengoku, por lo menos allí podría ver a sus amigos, aunque por nada del mundo dejaría solo a Souta, ahora él era su mundo y eso jamás lo cambiaria por nada, era demasiado el amor que sentía por su pequeño hermano, paso su mano por aquella marca que había en el tronco viejo del árbol, rememorando aquel día en que había encontrado a Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón ya no sentía esas mariposas en el estomago ni se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en él mas bien creo que con el pasar del tiempo le fue tomando un cariño distinto, yo diría que el cariño que sentía hacia el era mas bien el de un amigo o el de un hermano pero ya no lo veía con ojos románticos.

El día se había pasado muy rápido, y la noche no tardo en hacer acto de presencia sobre aquel templo antigua que albergaba en su interior a dos hermanos, uno de los cuales después de la cena se había retirado a descansar mientras la chica salía afuera a contemplar la hermosa luna llena que imponente lucia su brillo.

-Yo tan solo deseo poder ir de nuevo al sengoku, vivir allí con mi hermano, poder ser felices de nuevo, eso es mucho pedir luna mía-Si podrían considerarla loca por hablar con un astro mas la hermosa señora dueña de las noche era su mejor amiga en esas noche en que sentía que se iba a derrumbar, dejo salir un suspiro cansado de sus labios rosados para pasar junto al pozo que antaño la trasladaba quinientos años en el pasado, pero lo que menos se espero era que al pasar junto a el sintiera esa energía que la recubría cada vez que lo atravesaba, corrió hasta el y pudo ver las luces espirituales, seria que por fin el sello se había roto?-Gracias-dijo en un susurro a la luna mientras corría a una velocidad inhumana hacia la casa y subía las escaleras, irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano el cual había abiertos los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa que le había causado-Menos mal que ya estas cambiado-Dijo sacando al chico de la computadora rastras.

-Que pero que pasa hermana?-Ante esta pregunta la chica se dio la vuelta con cara seria, esa que nunca mostraba a el.

-Souta, el sello del pozo se rompió-Ante esto el chico solo atino a modificar sus facciones en un gesto de sorpresa, a lo cual la chica prosiguió-Solo voy a hacer esta pregunta una vez, tu deseas ir al sengoku o prefieres quedarte aquí? Yo are lo que tu prefieras-El chico ante esta pregunta solo sonrió tristemente.

-Vamos hermana, yo creo que seremos mas felices en un lugar que no nos recuerde la perdida que sufrimos-la chica lo miro con tristeza, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su hermano había sufrido la muerte de su familia el si había podido sonreír.

Los dos jóvenes se habían calzado apresuradamente para llegar frente al pozo y saltar por él, una luz azul los había envuelto y para cuando desapareció estaban sentados en el frio suelo del pozo devora huesos, miraron hacia arriba y vieron un cielo nocturno he infinitamente estrellado uno de los que no se podían ver en el futuro, la chica vio la escalera que los aldeanos le habían echo especialmente para que no tuviera que trepar por las resbaladizas paredes de piedra, subió las escaleras lentamente seguida de su hermano el cual al salir miraba maravillado la vegetación que los rodeaba. Inconscientemente la chica había escondido su aroma, por alguna razón todavía no tenia ganas de reunirse con sus amigos, mejor preferiría mostrarle los alrededores a su hermano que a pesar de mostrarse emocionada sabia que estaba totalmente desorientado, lo tomo por un brazo y lo llevo a conocer el bosque he incluso el árbol en que había encontrado a Inuyasha.

-Entonces aquí encontraste al orejas de perro-Dijo un poco enojado el chico, que con el pasar del tiempo había convencido a su hermana de que le contase sus aventuras sin omitir ningún detalle y en esos detalles estaban incluidas las lagrimas que había derramado la chica por aquel hibrido, por lo cual el pelinegro chico le había tomado un poco de rencor por haber lastimado a su Ahome de esa forma y si decía su Ahome era porque su hermana era de su propiedad y no perdonaría nadie que le hiciese daño.

-Si, aquí encontré a Inuyasha-Dijo la chica que a pesar de no mostrar emoción en su rostro por dentro estaba feliz, no demostraba emociones porque no quisiese sino más bien porque ya estaba acostumbrada a no hacerlo, pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba al lugar lentamente, al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de atacar, a parte porque atacaría a una insignificante humana, esa frase era la que había pasado por la mente de la ojiverde mientras sonreía sínicamente al recordar las palabras del gran lord del oeste.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Había caminado sin descanso por horas, seguramente si se hubiese teletrasnsportado hasta la aldea en la que se encontraba su protegida las cosas hubiesen sido mas rápidas y simples pero por alguna razón prefirió caminar, cuando ya estaba pasando el bosque de los alrededores de la aldea pudo divisar a lo lejos el árbol donde había estado sellado se medio hermano y a dos personas paradas frente a el, podía asegurar con claridad que uno era un hombre, el aroma le llegaba a los sentidos pero solo era uno lo que le llamaba la atención pero el otro no podía captarlo, por su aguda visión supo que la otra persona era una mujer, pero si de algo se percató era de que llevaban ropas extrañas, se acerco sigiloso, no porque tuviese miedo de dos simples humanos sino mas bien porque tenia curiosidad, si tenia curiosidad y en vez de reprimirla como lo hacia normalmente la había dejado salir, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlos detalladamente sin que lo viesen a él, escuchó la voz aterciopelada de la mujer.

-Me alegra verte Sesshomaru- había dicho a azabache sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al lord, el yokai se acerco dejándose ver y se dio cuenta de quien era esa mujer que lo había reconocido tan rápidamente.

-Miko-había dicho con su característica voz carente de sentimiento mientras inspeccionaba a la mujer frente a el, podía saber quien era por las ropas extrañas que usaba mas no tanto por su físico, al parecer había cambiado mucho, ahora ya no tenia el cuerpo de una chiquilla de dieciséis años sino el de una mujer echa y derecha, se notaba por las curvas que lucia, ahora sus facciones eran mucho mas finas y femeninas que antes, su cabello antes medianamente corto caía en una cascada negra azulada hasta medio muslo, estaba un poco mas alta, mas estilizada seguramente rondaba el metro setenta, salió de su inspección mental del cuerpo de la chica al sentir la vo de la otra persona.

-Ahome quien es él?

-Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha-Había dicho la chica mientras se agachaba a juntar una de las flores caídas del árbol.

-El hermano del idiota-había dicho visiblemente fastidiado.

-Así es-Había contestado la mujer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, l cual sorprendió al peliplata, porque esperaba que defendiese a su estúpido medio hermano o gritara o hiciese algo pero no que contestara con una afirmación tan tranquilamente-Pero me parece que el preferiría que lo llamases medio hermano.

-Esta bien hermana.

-Veo que volviste-había dicho el demonio que se sentía ignorado y por alguna razón eso le molestaba, vio como la chica lo miraba con ojos carentes de sentimiento iguales a los suyos, eso lo impresionó un poco, ya que no la recordaba así, sino más bien como alguien muy expresiva.

-Así es, el sello del pozo ya no esta así que vine con mi hermano, nada me ata a la otra época, adiós Sesshomaru, después mas que seguro nos veamos cuando vallas a ver a Rin.

La chica se dio vuelta seguida a costa distancia por su hermano, mientras caminaba hacia la aldea podía sentir la penetrante mirada del ojiambar n ella, mas le resto importancia y prosiguió su camino con toda tranquilidad como si jamás se hubiese ido, porque ahora ese iba a ser su hogar, iba a tener una nueva vida junto a su hermano.

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, me entraron las ganas de escribir y que mejor pareja que esta, espero que les haya gustado y me disculpen por cambiar bastantes cosas pero aun así espero comentarios con sus opiniones.**

**Besotes Flor! **


	2. Reencuentro

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi pero debo darme crédito porque la historia si es mía jeje.**

**Capitulo 2:Reencuentro.**

Mientras mecía al niño en sus brazos pensaba, como siempre lo hacia, cinco largos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga, la extrañaba, deseaba tenerla a su lado, poder conversar con ella, poder ver esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, se había sentido terrible al saber que no la volvería a ver, el pozo estaba sellado impidiéndole el paso a quien se atreviese a cruzarlo, ahora tan solo era otro pozo común y corriente.

Nunca absolutamente nunca pensó en la probabilidad de dejar de verla, ella la veía como a una hermana y aún la consideraba así, durante tanto tiempo acudió al pozo día tras día a esperar por su llegada mas esta nunca llegó, le encantaría contarle que estaba casada que tenia su propia casa en la aldea, que tenia tres hermosos hijos con el monje pervertido, que había dejado de serlo cuando habían unido sus vidas, los dos eran felices mas siempre les faltaría su querida amiga. Inuyasha... pues Inuyasha era un tema a parte, ¿lo odiaba? no ¿lo despreciaba? Mas o menos, no estaba segura ¿Estaba enojada con él? si y lo estaría por siempre, aunque comprendía que el no se quedaría esperando a que su amiga tal vez un día regresase, pero en fin él y ella ya no se hablaban como antes lo hacían, no desde que el cadáver andante había aparecido nuevamente(creo que se me olvido decir que en mi historia Kikio nuevamente fingió estar muerta :P), exactamente dos años después de la partida de Ahome, no se llevaba bien con esa sacerdotisa, se tenían respeto mutuamente pero jamás cruzaron palabras mas que las suficientes y necesarias, si bien era cierto que cuando se paseaba por las pequeñas y alegres casa de la aldea la veía jugar con lo niños siempre opinaba que esos pequeños habían reído y jugado mucho más cuando la ojiverde estaba con ellos.

Estaba cansada, siempre era lo mismo, jamás sacaría de sus pensamientos a la linda adolecente que los había acompañado en esa peligrosa aventura durante exactamente un año, no cabía mencionar que el día de la despedida había sido el cumpleaños de la pelinegra miko, le hubiese gustado estar con ella ese día pero eso no había sido posible, su partida había sido muy rápida, tanto que casi no había podido procesar el momento.

Dejó al niño al lado de sus hermanas mientras se dirigía hacia la cama a recostarse con su esposo que dormía apaciblemente en la cama que compartían, como quería ser como él, a pesar de ser burlón, pervertido, mentiroso y un montón de características malas sobre su persona, había que darle el merito de la fortaleza, si él era muy fuerte, sabía que se sentía triste por su amiga pero era fuerte y la consolaba cuando la descubría llorando en silencio contemplando desde lejos el pozo que en tiempos pasados había dejado pasar a una chica del futuro quinientos años en el pasado para empezar una travesía que casi en muchas oportunidades les había costado la vida. Antes de acostarse fue a cerrar las ventanas que daban a la calle y cual fue su asombro al descubrir a un hermosa chica contemplar la casa con ojos acuosos pero con semblante impasible.

No podía ser, a caso era ella? había vuelto?

No lo dudo ni cinco segundos antes de salir por la puerta que había quedado literalmente como una puerta giratoria, pero a medio camino de llegar se detuvo en seco.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Su caminar era tan lento que fácilmente podría comparársele con el de una tortuga, por alguna razón que desconocía quería retrasar la llegada a la aldea, o no tan desconocida aunque no quisiese admitirlo, tal vez fuese porque había sentido claramente la presencia de Kikio o que esta misma estuviese en el mismo lugar de Inuyasha, tal vez después de todo no lo había olvidado por completo, y eso seguramente la atormentaría por lo menos hasta que se entretuviese con algo lo suficientemente importante como para sacarle esa sensación de encima, camino lo más lento que podía, observaba las flores que crecían vivaces y coloridas por las sendas del bosque, se detuvo frente a una de color violeta que le pareció muy linda y delicada, la corto y se la coloco en el cabello.

Cuando hubo pasado la primera casa en la aldea vio que no había ninguna luz, como habría de haber siendo por lo menos las tres de la madrugada, siguió caminando siendo consiente que su hermano caminaba detrás de ella embelesado con lo que veía y sonrió, sabía que cualquier cosa valía la pena con tal de que Souta fuese feliz, prosiguió su camino mirando de vez en vez al chico detrás de ella, hasta que se detuvo en una casa, muy linda por cierto, se la quedo mirando fijamente hasta que los ojos se le aguaron, podría ser? ella estaba allí? Si, Sango estaba allí, lo sabía había sentido claramente su presencia, sintió el impulso de correr y entrar, pero no lo iba a hacer, tal vez hace un par de años lo hubiese echo sin pensar pero ahora no, había escuchado su voz cantando un arrullo, no era la voz mas hermosa pero si demostraba un inmenso cariño, siguió varios minutos parada a unos metros frente a la casa sin atreverse a moverse, aunque fuese consiente de que su hermano la observaba no se movió ni un milímetro.

Pronto vio moverse las cortinas que impedían la vista hacia adentro, vio como las telas se movían dándole una vista exacta de la mujer castaña que alargando sus brazos, estaba por cerrar las ventana cuando su mirada se levanto, clavándose en ella, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y una profunda alegría, la mujer había salido corriendo fuera de la casa dejando abierta la puerta de par en par y que estaba segura, el ruido producido por ella habría despertado a medio pueblo, pero que importaba, corría hacia ella mas a medio camino paro en seco, vio como los ojos marrones de su amiga se clavaron en su hermano, ninguno se movía, al parecer los dos estaban bastante impresionados, por lo cual ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Sango... hacia mucho que no te veía-Había dicho la miko, mientras varias lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su fina piel, ella era fuerte y reprimía las lagrimas siempre, mas no las había podido retener en esos momentos, la mirada que la castaña le había dirigido era una feliz, alegre, parecía como si se le hubiesen iluminado los ojos que parecían destellar como dos oscuras gemas.

-Ahome? En verdad eres tu?-Esas habían sido las preguntas que había formulado, mas podría decirse que las hacía como si fuese una rutina cuando se veía a alguien después de una larga separación, la chica no las había respondido porque la misma que había preguntado la estaba abrazando con una fuerza sobrehumana como si temiera que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera en el aire-Te extrañé tanto-la había escuchado decir entre sollozos, había correspondido al abrazo inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos dejando sentir a su cuerpo por primera vez en años la tranquilidad, si, tranquilidad ya que vivía en permanente alerta, por todo, porque aunque no se creyese en la época actual se vislumbraban de vez en cuando uno que otro espíritu maligno o incluso yokais, que en si eran de muy bajo rango, estos no eran una sorpresa para Ahome, en su época este tipo de seres se creaban a partir de los pensamientos negativos de la gente, por otro lado siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermano, cuidaba de él sin descanso, claro sin ser molesta.

-Yo también te extrañe había- dicho en un susurro solo audible para la persona que en esos momentos la estaba estrechando contra si, o mejor dicho estrangulando, pero no le importaba ella era feliz estando al lado de su amiga, así que se dejo abrazar-estrangular-Cuando la castaña la había soltado se separo un par de centímetros para observar los cambios que había sufrido su amiga con el pasar de los años, la repaso de pies a cabeza sonriendo hasta llegar a su rostro, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco.

-Estas hermosa, es decir mas de lo que ya lo eras, pero...tu sonrisa... es que a caso no estas feliz?-Le había preguntado con un velo de tristeza que se desvaneció ante la primera parte de la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-Claro que lo estoy-había dicho con voz fría a diferencia de la calidez de sus palabras, más se veía clarito en sus ojos que decía la verdad-Pero...es una larga historia-Suspiro-En otro momento te la contare.

-Eso espero, quien es el?-Dijo señalando al adolecente.

-Es mi hermano.

-El pequeño Souta?

-Si, me sorprende que aún recuerdes su nombre.

-Lo recuerdo, vivías hablando de él, de lo cobarde he infantil que era-Ante esto vio como el chico fruncía el entrecejo y miraba a su hermana fingiendo estar ofendido ante las palabras dichas-Pero se notaba que las decías con cariño-Las facciones del pelinegro se suavizaron y formaron una dulce sonrisa- Bueno pero mejor porque no entran o es que a caso quieren agarrar un resfriado, la noche es fría.

-No te molesta, seguramente el monje y tus hijos deben de estar durmiendo, no quisiéramos que se despertaran por nuestra culpa-Había dicho la ojiverde.

-No, no se despertaran, tienen el sueño pesado... espera yo nunca te dije que tenia hijos y que me había casado con el monje!

-Sango crees que durante estos cinco años estuve perdiendo mi tiempo, entrene duro para poder ser una miko y ahora lo soy-Decía con el rostro impasible, no dejando mostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras-Un entrenamiento básico es sentir presencias, puedo reconocer perfectamente la tuya y la de Miroku, y aunque no conozco a tus hijos puedo sentir parte de ti y tu esposo en ellos.

-Woow! Ahome! En verdad seguiste con el entrenamiento después de que te fuiste? Yo pensé que como en tu época no había peligro dejarías de lado esto.

-Si hay peligro, solo que no tanto como aquí.

-Bueno entremos, me estoy helando-Había dicho la castaña la cual parecía mas divertida, tal vez siempre fue así y el monje la ponía de mal humor o tal vez fuesen las avanzadas horas de la noche, la joven de cabellos marrones entro después de los visitantes del futuro cerrando la puerta tras de si con extremo silencio.

Souta había empezado bostezar, era normal, no descansaba desde las siete de la mañana por lo cual Sango le había ofrecido dormir en el cuarto para las visitas, pero convencerlo le había tomado bastante tiempo ya que el no quería, decía que le gustaría saber mas de su hermana y sus aventuras, después de mucho rato de insistir por fin lograron convencerlo, se había acostado he inmediatamente había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, su hermana le sonrió al chico dormido mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, la primera sonrisa que había visto su amiga desde su llegada, pero inmediatamente como un fugaz rayo su seriedad volvió, las dos mujeres después de eso se dirigieron a un pequeño living bastante moderno, en si la casa distaba de la época en la que estaban por lo que intrigo un poco a la joven miko, esto lo noto su amiga y le sonrió abiertamente mientras sacaba de un cajón una revista.

-La habías dejado aquí cuando te marchaste y yo la guarde aunque debo decir que saque bastantes ideas para cuando construimos la casa.

-Ya entiendo-las dos jóvenes se sentaron, en el living, y comenzaron a hablar, sobre todo la castaña que no cesaba de hacer preguntas que eran respondidas por la pelinegra con cortas frases hasta que llegaron a un tema un poco incomodo, pero la primera en hablar fue la menor de ellas.

-Y como se encuentran Inuyasha...y Kikio?-No quería pero le costaba decir esas palabras, creía haberlo olvidado, haberlo dejado en el pasado pero algo muy en el fondo le negaba dejarlo ir, vio como su amiga se removía incomoda en su asiento y la miraba con tristeza.

-Bien, el y Kikio se casaron tres años después de que te fuiste y convivieron un año antes de eso, al parecer nunca estuvo muerta, ella se convirtió en la sacerdotisa de la aldea así la anciana Kaede podría descansar un poco, ella ya no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear, su cuerpo no lo soportaría, después de todo sigue siendo humana-Vio como su amiga asintió tristemente, era verdad lo que decían de que los ojos son la puerta del alma, solo mirando sus ojos podía vislumbrar los sentimientos de la pelinegra ya que su cara estaba en blanco, ninguna reacción se dejaba ver, por unos momento pensó que era la parte femenina de Sesshomaru-Aunque debo decir que la aldea no es la misma desde que te fuiste, ya no hay tanta alegría al igual que veo que ya no hay alegría en tu rostro.

-Yo Sango no soy la misma desde aquel día, desde entonces solo vivo para mi hermano.

-Desde que día? Explícate -Había ordenado la exterminadora.

-Un año después de que me fui, cuando cumplí diecisiete, para celebrarlo decidimos hacer un viaje, pero todo fue un terrible caos-veía claramente como la mirada de su amiga se ensombrecía a cada palabra-Yo lo sentí, sabia que no debíamos subir y aún así abordamos el avión y los únicos sobrevivientes fuimos mi hermano y yo, Sango no se como soportaste perderlo todo, como quisiera ser como tu pero no puedo, yo no soy tan fuerte-La abrazo con ternura siendo consiente de que la pelinegra estaba sufriendo mucho al contar eso.

-Yo no era tan fuerte en ese entonces, solo logre salir adelante porque los tenia a todos ustedes a mi lado, ustedes me consolaron, sobre todo tu, y no digas que no eres fuerte, claro que lo eres, estas aquí sentada hablando conmigo, cuidando de tu hermano, cualquier otra persona se hubiese derrumbado pero tu no, cuida lo que te queda y cuídalo bien, apóyate en las personas que en verdad te quieren para seguir adelante.

-Ya basta de este tema, mejor hablemos de otra cosa no te parece?

-Como que?

-Como, no se, por ejemplo cuando te casaste con Miroku o que es de tu vida en la aldea…

-Me case con Miroku un año después de tu partida justo como me había prometido, tengo tres hermosos hijos, en realidad son dos gemelas y un niño pequeño.

-Te felicito, cuantos años tienen?

-Sayumi y Shiori tienen tres y Haku tiene dos, son muy traviesos y les encanta jugar con las orejas de Inuyasha, eso no te suena?-Vio como la morena sonreía de lado, era una sonrisa imperceptible pero al fin al cabo estaba allí-Ahome, no te resulta raro que todavía no haya sentido tu aroma, llevamos aquí por lo menos dos horas y estamos a dos casas solamente de distancia.

-En realidad no, cuando salí del pozo escondí mi aroma, no quería que nadie se enterase de que había llegado por lo menos no hasta que fuera de día y estuviesen bien consientes.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Se había recostado sobre la hierba a observar las pequeñas estrellas que se dejaban entrever entre la frondosidad de los arboles, todo estaba tan tranquilo, ningún peligro ni ningún sirviente verde que siguiera tus pasos como un policía a un criminal, la noche era fría a pesar de que el clima era bastante cálido en las tardes.

Había sido un día aburrido, nadie contra quien pelear y nada interesante que ver, solo campo y más campo y uno que otro humano labrando las tierras, odiaba el olor de los humanos, siempre era ese olor a tierra y suciedad, en las mujeres no era tan frecuente ese aroma, mas tampoco eran una maravilla, a parte de que la piel de sus manos se parecía mas bien a la corteza de los arboles.

Pero otra vez su conciencia juguetona a diferencia de lo que mostraba a todos siempre se le ocurría hacerle preguntas que el ignoraba por completo, después de todo no eran el mismo ser?

_-"y a quien soportas?"-había preguntado su conciencia que el había bautizado como "cosa molesta he inservible"._

_-A quien soporto? No se supone que tu deberías saberlo?_

_-"Si y no, soy tu conciencia no tu cerebro, no guardo información mas que la necesaria a parte de que sirvo para indicarte las cosas correctas que debes hacer, aunque mas bien no se ni para que porque haces lo que quieres"_

_-Yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie-Había contestado el lord._

_-"Esta bien, ya entiendo, el gran lord no recibe ordenes de nadie, ni sugerencias, ni consejos…"-su conciencia seguía hablando sin que el le diese la menor importancia mientras divagaba en lo sucedido durante el día, sin duda encontrarse con la miko había sido lo mas interesante._

_-Miko…_

_-"Entonces a ella si la soportas?"-Río maliciosa su conciencia, solamente su conciencia debía ser la que le jugaba ese tipo de bromas._

_-Ya cállate-Era el colmo! Cómo era que viviendo dentro de el fuese tan irritante._

Pronto sintió como una fuerte energía demoniaca se acercaba a gran velocidad "Por fin algo de diversión" había pensado el peliplata antes de levantarse con suma elegancia a pesar de que su yo interno prácticamente saltaba por la adrenalina que se había desatado dentro de él en tan solo segundos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Las dos mujeres a pesar de la hora seguían hablando de temas triviales y de la vida que llevaba cada una hasta la fecha, hasta que lentamente la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento, mirando hacia la calle que se dejaba ver a través de las cortinas abiertas asustando a su castaña amiga que la miraba entre sorprendida he intrigada, porque su mirada había cambiada en instantes, se podía vislumbrar fuego en sus ojos verdes a diferencia de los glaciares que eran anteriormente.

-Sango, de casualidad no tendrás algún arma que pueda usar?-la ojimarron se levanto y rápidamente saco del mismo cajón del que había sacado la revista, el equipo de arquería que anteriormente llevaba Ahome en su viaje, entregándoselo para ver como se colgaba en el hombro el carcaj repleto de flechas.

-Si te preguntas, todas las pertenencias que te dejaste aquí las guarde yo y están en ese cajón-La pelinegra miró el cajón que bien podría habérselo comparado con una cómoda completa ya que era realmente grande, ella asintió en señal de entendimiento y salió abriendo la puerta de madera no sin antes escuchar claramente la vos del hanyou exponiendo como tantas veces el fino vocabulario del que era poseedor.

Cuando salió pudo ver claramente el chocar de las espadas, una muy reconocible "colmillo de acero" y otra desconocida perteneciente a un joven yokai de cabello negro como la misma noche, ojos azules profundos como el mar y una complexión bastante normal a pesar de ser casi del mismo tamaño que el yokai de pelo platino, escuchó sus voces, pero no se sorprendió al oír su conversación.

-Mira hibrido, yo solo quiero la perla de Shikon, dame eso y me iré sin hacer ningún daño.

-Es que no escuchas bastardo, esa maldita perla ya la destruimos hace tiempo-Lo negaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a su cuerpo adolorido, como podía ser que en unos minutos de pelea ya se encontrase tan exhausto, estaba asegurando algo que ni el mismo sabía con certeza después de que Ahome había dicho que había destruido la perla sintió algo distinto en ella, pero no podía asegurar nada, ella se había ido muy rápido y tampoco había visto la famosa destrucción.

Estaba cansada de esperar a ver si su "amigo" podía hacer algo contra aquel poderoso yokai. También veía junto a Sango las numerosas flechas lanzadas por Kikio que no hacían mas que rasguños al demonio, ninguno se había percatado de que ella se encontraba allí viendo la situación, se estaba aburriendo, si eso era lo que sentía aburrimiento, ni preocupación, ni desesperación ante la imagen que se mostraba ante ella, ya era hora de intervenir antes de que le diese mas sueño del que ya tenia.

XXX

Había llegado hacia un par de minutos para divertirse un poco con el demonio que en esos momentos sujetaba por el cuello del traje a su medio hermano, tal vez fuese mas divertido ver como lo hacían pedazos pero al cabo de un par de minutos la panorámica se volvía aburrida, siempre la misma película con el hibrido, chocar espadas, maldecir, etc.

Así que ya era hora de intervenir, estaba por sacar su espada cuando vio que el demonio antes ileso y lleno de energía caía al suelo inconsciente, pero después fijo sus ojos en la flecha clavada en el brazo izquierdo del ojiazul, que emanaba un aura verde brillante.

XXX

Que había sido eso? Por lo pelos y le daba a el, había sentido claramente como ese resplandor verde le había pasado justo al lado levantando aire a su paso, había sido tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta su enemigo estaba tendido en el suelo con una flecha sagrada clavada en el brazo, miro a Kikio desconcertado para luego confundirse mas al ver que esta estaba con la misma cara de el mirando hacia el demonio tirado en el suelo.

XXX

La chica estaba cansada de esperar así que de un rápido movimiento había sacado una de sus flechas y lanzarla al brazo del yokai, no lo mato ni buscaba hacerlo sino mas bien adormecerlo, se veía a kilómetros que no tenia malas intenciones, su aura era normal, tal vez solo necesitaba la perla para cumplir un deseo bien intencionado, se notaba que no quería nada malo sino su aura seria mas oscura. Se acerco a paso cansino hacia el joven tendido en el suelo, pasando junto al hanyou bostezando como si la situación fuese algo de lo más normal como mirar tele sentada en el sofá.

XXX

Bueno no había podido ser, al parecer había sido muy lento, alguien le había ganado de mano y quien era, esa miko, que bostezaba en señal de aburrimiento mientras caminaba en dirección al joven tendido en el suelo, al parecer ella estaba igual o mas aburrida con la pelea del inútil y el cadáver que no habían hecho mas que rasguños al yokai, se dio la vuelta un poco fastidiado y desilusionado por no haber podido ser él, el que acabara con el demonio.

XXX

La chica se encontraba revisando los signos vitales del yokai cuando escucho la voz del hibrido detrás de ella, un poco dudosa y rasposa.

-Ahome? En verdad eres tu?...

**Bueno que les pareció, nuevo capitulo, Jeje.**

**Contesto Reviews:**

**roosrey:** Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también adoro el SesshKag. Jeje, por favor que no te de un infarto por mi fic, me sentiría culpable! Si fue una idea que se me vino a la cabeza el de la muerte de la familia y como me pareció una buena trama lo escribí, gracias y espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo.

**Luna: **Gracias por interesarte, me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste lo que escribo! No se si es tan pronto pero tuve un par de problemas con el Word así que recién hoy pude subirlo, mil disculpas! Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo.

**mican:** Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo que espero te guste.

**natalia:** Woow! en verdades original? en realidad la idea me surgió de leer otro fic hace un tiempo pero me pareció muy cruel dejarla sola sin ningún familiar a parte de que Souta me agrada y podría hacer aparecer un par de situaciones interesantes, espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

**fanisa:** Gracias y a mi me encanta que me dejes comentarios, siempre ayudan! Espero tu coment. Y que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

**hiatztama:** Bueno no se si es tan pronto pero un baka me borro el Word y me costo horrores descargar otro porque siempre había algo, jeje, bueno respecto a la personalidad creo que me base en la reacción que yo hubiese tenido a parte de que en este fic se va a ver como ella recupera su personalidad debido a diferentes situaciones o… personas… ejem. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.

**Lilineth-chan:** Hola y gracias por dejar tu opinión, obvio que no me molesta que me des consejos yo pienso igual que vos, aunque ese día no tuve demasiado tiempo para revisar con calma el capitulo, 1. Un dolor de cabeza que me mataba, pero me rehusé a salir de la compu hasta haber subido el capitulo y 2. Me estaban apurando jeje. Y aquí esta la conti que espero que te guste.

**:** No por favor, como ya se lo dije roosrey me sentiría culpable si a alguien le da un infarto, si lo pensé y lo repensé hasta llegar a la conclusión de dejar solamente a Souta con vida, hubiese sido cruel dejarla sola a Ahome, además de que me da la sensación de que ese pequeño va a hacer mas interesante el fic. Y gracias, en otros comentarios ya me lo dijeron y la verdad no había caído en la cuenta de eso, Jeje simplemente se me ocurrió. A mi también me encanta que sea fría y puede ser que tu corazonada este bien encaminada ¡Valga la redundancia! Jeje, bueno aquí esta el capitulo y te deseo lo mejor también.

**hekate ama:** Gracias! Me da gusto que te agrade mi idea y concuerdo contigo amo el SesshKag! Y no se si va a ir muy tranquila la historia tal vez en los primeros capítulos si, pero después ya veremos, aquí deje solo un poco de los otros pero espero que te guste la conti.

**mamori anazaki:** Gracias! Si varios ya me lo dijeron y creo que es bastante lindo cambiar un poco a Ahome por lo menso un tiempo sino siempre es igual y me gusta que Souta este con ella. No me molesta, siempre que quieras darme un consejo dámelo, gracias a eso se mejora pero igual te explico mis fallas ortográficas como lo hice con Lilineth-chan 1. Un dolor de cabeza que me mataba, pero me rehusé a salir de la compu hasta haber subido el capitulo y

2. Me estaban apurando, así que se me pasaron algunas cosas porque no tuve tiempo ni me sentía muy bien cuando releí el capitulo por lo que se me pasaron algunas cosas. Gracias por tu opinión y espero que me dejes coment con lo que te pareció la conti. También cuídate.

**luiicullen:** Es verdad y de eso tampoco me había dado cuenta (soy un poco mucho distraída) pero para eso están mis lectoras que me hacen ver las cosas, bueno aquí esta la conti y espero con todas mis ganas que te haya gustado, si quieres decir o preguntarme algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

**sessho-mary:** si, la mejor! Bueno te voy a dejar con la intriga porque no puedo decirte que pasara es mas ni yo misma lo se, con el tiempo y ejem… otras personas tal vez vuelva a ser la de antes, pues veremos que pasa entre mis dos protagonistas, aquí esta la conti! Y espero te guste!

**Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez:** Gracias! No se si tan pronto porque cierto idiota me borro el Word! Aaaaa! Y me tomo tiempo reinstalar otro, espero te guste la conti!

**Fiu! Termine de responder, no pensé que iba a tener tantos comentarios al primer capitulo por lo que literalmente estoy saltando! Lamento la demora, un torpe, baka, idiota me borro el Word por lo que me tomo tiempo encontrar y reinstalar otro que coincidiera con los archivos ya escritos.**

**Espero sinceramente que les guste y espero sus opiniones.**

**Besotes, cuídense y las amo! Flor!**


	3. Podría ser

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takashi (si me perteneciera habría cambiado todo para que Ahome y Sessh estuvieran juntos) **

**Capitulo 3: Podria ser...**

Por un momento sintió ganas de decirle "A menos que conozcas a otra persona de nombre Ahome, que viaje al pasado y que además sea miko si, soy yo" pero desistió de ello, aunque la tentación la estaba matando, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y seguir revisando al pobre yokai delante suyo, tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano. Retiro la flecha que aún seguía incrustada en su brazo, la dejo un lado y vio como se deshacía, suspiro cansada, tendría que tratar todas las flechas que usase para que no se deshicieran, porque las flechas comunes no resistían la carga puesta en ellas, luego puso su mano sobre la herida que había causado al chico saliendo un destello azul que lo cubrió por completo, para cuando desapareció la luz el joven de cabellos negros estaba completamente ileso pero parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Eres tu? Exijo que me contestes!-Inuyasha se estaba irritando por la falta de respuesta y el rostro impasible de aquella joven.

-Si-Fue una corta respuesta de la chica pelinegra que no tenia intención de entablar conversación con nadie, estaba cansada y debía cuidar del yokai delante de ella, después de todo ella había causado el daño y era su responsabilidad cuidar de el, por mas daño que quisiese hacerle.

-Si que?-En verdad el chico de orejas de perro era bastante estúpido, no había preguntado si era ella?, estaba por responder algo como "no molestes" o algo así cuando escucho los gritos de alguien llamándola y una figura corriendo hacia ella.

-Ahome! Ahomecita!-Un niño de cabellos naranjas llego corriendo y se tiro sobre el regazo de Ahome, abrazándola con fuerza a lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera y una pequeña sonrisa dulce se instalo en su rostro. El niño lloraba mojándole la ropa con las incesantes lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas-No te vallas, por favor!

-Ya Shipo no llores, yo me quedare-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, hacia tanto que no lo veía y de los integrantes del grupo ese pequeño era a quien mas había extrañado, porque el era su pequeño.

-Lo prometes?-Levanto la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de su Ahome y recibir un asentimiento en respuesta, seguido de un beso en su frente-puedo quedarme contigo?-El niño la miraba con ojos suplicantes y brillosos esos a los que no se les puede negar nada.

-Shipo, tengo que cuidar a este chico hasta que despierte, entiendes?-Shipo asintió un poco enojado por no poder quedarse con su querida Ahome ahora que había regresado, tanto tiempo sin verla y tenia que esperar todavía mas por ese yokai, que encima había armado un alboroto en el pueblo.

-Hump! Esta bien-Dijo cruzándose de brazos resignado.

-Ese es mi Shipo-Dijo dándole otro beso en la frente-Ahora ve a dormir que es tarde, cuando el niño se fue caminando un poco enojado, la chica miro hacia Inuyasha con frialdad, una muy común pero al parecer esto no era tan familiar para el hanyou que la miraba asombrado, al ver esa mirada dirigida a el, aunque la chica le resto importancia y se dirigio hacia su amiga que estaba parada al lado de Souta que al parecer se había despertado con el ruido-Sango te molesta si llevamos a este chico a tu casa así puedo revisar si no me falto curar alguna parte?

-Claro que no, si no despierta a Haru no hay problema-La azabache agradecio con un asentimiento y ahora se dirigio hacia el orejas de perro que tenia detras mirandola como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Inuyasha hasme el favor de llevarlo a dentro-El chico no parecia reaccionar sino que estaba como una estatua mirandola-Te vas a quedar todo el día allí viendome, si no piensas ayudarme le pedire a alguien que este dispuesto a darme la ayuda que necesito-le dijo tranquilamente como si no pasara nada, no parecia un reproche pero en cierto modo las palabras habian salido un poco rudas de su boca, ante esto el hibrido tomo por el cuello del traje al youkai y lo arrastro hasta dentro de la casa de Sango siendo observado por la miko del futuro que por dentro tenia una cara de "para eso lo hubiese hecho yo", sin embargo no le dijo nada, tenia sueño y estaba cansada y en esos momentos no era prudente molestarla o discutir con ella, ya que cuando estaba irritada tendia a escaparse de su control un poco del poder espiritual que poseía y la verdad no queria ir a buscar ropas negras para el funeral de su "queridisimio amigo", así que soltando un suspiro que nadie noto se encamino por la misma dirección que antes habia tomado el peliplata.

Entro al cuarto donde habia estado durmiendo su hermano anteriormente para encontrar tendido en el suelo al chico y a Inuyasha apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos con esa actitud de desinteres y arrogancia tan típica de él, a la chica se le habia pasado por la cabeza desmayarlo a él también pero seguramente Kikio vendria a reprocharle sus acciones, aunque poco importaba lo que dijera el cadaver andante, estaba muerta después de todo así que no importaba mucho, es más desde cuando se escucha las opiniones de un muerto? Pero como ya habia dicho antes seria peligroso con el cansancio que tenía encima, así que opto por ignorarlo e ir al lado del chico pelinegro, en donde se sento en silencio a esperar que despertara.

-Ahome, por que volviste?-Pregunto aún desde su pocision

-No querias que volviera?-Respondio con otra pregunta, sin alejar su vista del youkai.

-Yo nunca dije eso! de donde sacas semejantes cosas-Parecia que el chico seguia igual que simpre, con el mismo caracter insoportable, la joven mentalmente suspiro mientras pensaba "Desperdicie tanto tiempo de mi vida detras de alguien con tan mal caracter y lo peor es que todabia aunque sea un poquito lo quiero, aunque no sabria como describir lo que siento, tal vez sea el sentimiento de no querer dejarlo ir porque no me gusta perder o porque realmente siento algo, no se... es tan confuso"

-Cierto, pero en tu interior no querias que volviera.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Estas mintiendo-Dijo por fin mirandolo, haciendo que el chico inconcientemente retrocediera un par de pasos, estaba furiosa pero por fuera seguia tan impasible como siempre, pero estaba perdiendo el control y eso no era bueno-ya basta Inuyasha, los dos sabemos que estas mintiendo, lo puedo notar, escucho tu pulso acelerado y tu aura esta oscura, tal vez en un principio si me esperaste y no te estoy reclamando nada, no esperaba que lo hicieras, ahora tu eres feliz, estas casado y por eso estoy feliz, pero sin embargo no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que hiciste durante mi ausencia al igual que yo no voy a dartelas, porque solo somos amigos y no quiero nada mas que eso entre nosotros-Despues de decirle todo esto se calmo y volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia el ojiazul que parecia sollozar entre sueños, por lo que tomo la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y la apoyo sobre su regazo colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente de este.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Mientras tanto Kikio estaba afuera de su casa, parada en el umbral de la puerta con el arco en la mano y el carcaj apoyado contra sus piernas, estaba con el rostro serio como la mayoria del tiempo pero esta vez parecia estar cubierto por un velo de tristeza y pronto vio como una castaña se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

-Sango...necesitas algo?-Dijo con una pizca de "largate!"

-La verdad no, pero veo que tu si necesitas algo, y eso es confianza, tal vez no hacia tu marido pero si hacia Ahome, ella no se meteria entre ustedes, y me lo reafirmo cuando llego, ella ya no lo quiere como antes, y se que es verdad, es incapaz de hacer algo malo "a diferencia tuya"- esto ultimo la habia dicho en un susurro pero que claramente habia llegado a los oidos de la sacerdotiza que sonrio un poco dolida, pero al fin y al cabo era cierto lo que decia la exterminadora, cuantas cosas les habia hecho mientras habia enstado recolectando la perla? incontables pero, ya no podia hacer nada, nada servia, su alma estaba manchada y no se borraria porque no estaba viva, no podia redimirse, porque cuando se esta vivo uno puede arrepentirse y las manchas del alma pueden borrase, sin embargo cuando se esta muerto no importa cuantas veces pidas perdón, no servira de nada.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Que aburrida estaba la noche, no podia concebir el sueño y lo pero era que no habia nada mas que contemplar que las estrellas, cierto que eran hermosas pero ya en cierto modo aburrian, cada noche a menos que se avecinara una tormenta, que por cierto no eran tan frecuentes, aparecian en el cielo, estaban tan altas pegadas a ese manto azul y eran tan inalcanzables aún para el.

Pensar era algo que podria distraerlo pero corria el riesgo de que esa cosa molesta e innecesaria apareciera nuevamente, pero era un riesgo que tenia que correr.

-Ese hibrido sigue siendo una deshonra para la familia Taisho, una miko pudo vencer de un solo ataque al youkai que el no pudo aún con colmillo de acero, aunque es sorprendente el poder de la miko, sigue siendo una deshonra.

_-Estas diciendo que la "humana" es fuerte? _

-No, yo dije que su poder es sorprendente.

_-Es lo mismo._

-No.

_-Si._

-No.

_-Si._

-No.

_-No._

_-Si._

_-Jjajajaja, es increible, el gran lord cayo en una jugarreta tan boba, y encima de su propio yo-_Eso si que era el colmo, que su propio yo se burlara de el, definitivamente el sueño le estaba afectando o no se dio cuenta y se choco la cabeza con una montaña.

En la mañana iria a ver a Rin, ya llevaba bastante sin verla y debia verificar que se encontrase bien en esa aldea de humanos, y sino, estaba seguro de que alguien iba a pagar, aunque sin razon podria atacar o inicir una pelea para divertirse un poco, aunque considerandolo bien eso no seria bueno para la pequeña, bueno ya no se la podía llamar pequeña, ya tenia catorce años, y por mas que quisiera negarlo no le simpatizaba mucho la idea.

De pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo hacia el youkai que habia hecho un alboroto en la aldea, por alguna razon le parecia conocido, no solo su fisico sino su poder, el lo conocia de algun lugar pero no recordaba donde, luego se puso a analizar el gran poder del que era poseedor el chico mas había sido derrotado por una sola flecha de aquella sacerdotiza de extrañas ropas, a el también le hubiese gustado pelear con aquel youkai pero esa entrometida miko que sufria de bipolaridad le habia robado el juguete.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ya habia amanecido cuando el chico de hermosos ojos zafiro desperto y lo primero que vio, no fue el sol, no fue el techo ni su cama sino a una hermosa chica que parecia mirarlo desde arriba pero mas bien se podia decir que dormia porque sus ojos estaban cerrados, la cabeza la tenia hacia delante y los largos cabellos azabaches caian desordenados a los costados de su cara y algunos hasta le hacian cosquillas en el rostro, se habia quedado embelesdo con aquella mujer que no se habia dado cuenta de que su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de esta, y para cuando se dio cuenta un profundo carmin se habia apoderado de sus mejillas , pero si pensaba que nada podia ser mas hermoso en esa mujer se equivocaba ya que cuando esta abrio los ojos pudo ver dos hermosas esmeraldas, que eran tan frias por fuera pero que escondian una calidez capaz de comparase con el sol.

-Veo que ya despertaste, te duele algo? Quieres algo?-Le preguntaba la chica con toda calma mientras era contemplada por el joven.

-Por que?

-Que?

-Por que te comportas así? Ayer me diste un flechazo que casi me purifica y ahora me curas y me pregunatas si estoy bien.

-Solo quise adormecerte para que no causaras daños.

-Esta bien, pero... Tu! Tu la tienes!

-Que?

-La perla, tu la tienes, la siento en ti!

-La perla?

-Si, damela, la necesito, mi madre, por favor!

-No puedo.

-Porque?

-Porque yo soy la perla-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Como que tu eres la perla?-Dijo intrigado el chico ante las palabras de la joven.

-Cuando estaba por destruir la perla esta se rompi nuevamente en montones de fragmentos que se fucionaron con mi cuerpo, por eso no puedo dartela.

-Entonces no hay esperanzas de salvar a mi madre-Dijo el joven con un semblante triste.

-Que es lo que tiene tu madre?

-Ella fue afectada por un veneo muy potente en una de sus piernas, todos los curanderos han probado diferentes cosas en ella pero nada funciona, por eso mi única esperanza era poder encontrar la perla y pedirle que la salvara. la perla era mi única esperanza, no me hubiese importado si no sufriera al momento de morir, pero el veneno a medida que se extiende cusa grandes daños y no puedo soportarlo, verla así tendida en una cama sollozando de dolor.

-Yo puedo ayudarla si así lo deseas.

-En verdad harias eso?Gracias...

-Ahome.

-Ahome, gracias-Dijo tomandola de las manos.

-No hay de que...

-Kyo.

-Kyo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer despues de casi matarte.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Había estado toda la noche en alerta, esperando a que algo pasase, mas esto nunca sucedió, varias veces se había escapado de la cama junto a su esposa solo para ver a Ahome dormir plácidamente con aquel youkai sobre su regazo, esto lo hacia hervir de los celos, pero claro, no lo iba a admitir, el era demasiado orgulloso, a parte de que el no podía darse esa clase de lujos ahora que estaba atado a Kikio, se habían prometido amor eterno y no había vuelta atrás, aunque por que no decirlo el siempre había sido así, siempre había querido tenerlo todo, pero cuando no podía insistía hasta conseguirlo aunque fuese por la fuerza. Y ese mismo método era el que había ejercido durante toda su vida, y así había logrado lastimar a muchas personas, dejando corazones rotos y lagrimas amargas.

X:X:X:X:X

No podía resistirlo, estaba tendida en la cama, ella sola, sin el calor que todas las noches emanaba del cuerpo de su esposo, pero esta vez no había sido así, ella había llegado para arruinarlo todo, le había dado tiempo para olvidarla y eso pareció funcionar pero al parecer nunca salio de su corazón o mejor dicho de su obsesión, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonta en aquel momento en que Naraku la hirió haciendo que sellara a Inuyasha tal vez ellos habrían sido felices.

La odiaba por haber venido a arruinarlo todo, por quitarle lo único que le quedaba porque no siquiera tenia una autentica vida, ella estaba muerta, seguía siendo un alma muerta la que se encontraba encerrada dentro de su cuerpo de barro y hueso. La odiaba por estar viva, por tener calor en su cuerpo, se odiaba a si misma por no haber regresado de la muerte y no dejara su reencarnación vivir en paz con Inuyasha después de todo de cierto modo estarían juntos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ya era de mediodía cuando Sesshomaru se había dignado a aparecer por "Shizen" (nombre que le puse a la aldea, me resulta pesado y repetitivo decir la aldea. Shizen significa Naturaleza), después de haber atravesado medio bosque, de ahí el nombre de la aldea ya que esta estaba rodeada de tanto verde, de tanta naturaleza, cuando por fin entro a las tierras pudo ver a los aldeanos que ya habían comenzado sus faenas diarias, y parecían sufrir por el calor del sol, pronto escucho una campana y observo como todos los aldeanos que trabajaban en los campos suspiraban y comenzaban el retorno a sus casas donde seguramente se degustarían comiendo con sus familias, se adentro mas en la aldea y pudo observar como la miko que había encontrado en la noche despedía con la mano a unos pequeños niños, se fijo que ya no llevaba sus ropajes extraños sino que estos habían sido cambiados por trajes de sacerdotisa, pero que a diferencia del cadáver era negro en los pantalones y claro se veía mejor. Esperen el había pensado que una humana se veía bien? Definitivamente se había golpeado con algo.

Paso por al lado de la miko sin siquiera mirarla cuando choco con un pequeño niño que llevaba una flor en la mano y que el accidentalmente piso y hay de su maravillosa suerte que el chiquillo empezó a llorar, vio como la chica pasaba su lado y se ponía a la altura del niño tomando la flor maltrecha en el suelo, le dio un beso al pequeño y secándole las lagrimas lo miro con ternura.

-Ya no llores, mira-le dijo al pequeños que en seguida miro la flor y para sorpresa del youkai y del niño la flor fue volviendo a su estado original después de ser tocada por la miko y ser recubierta por una luz verde brillante-Toma-le entrego la flor a su dueño pero este se rehusó a aceptarla-No la quieres?

-Era para usted señorita Ahome.

-Para mi? Gracias Aki, es hermosa-Dijo poniéndosela en el cabello-Ahora ve que tu mamá te debe estar esperando, el niño salio corriendo y ella se levanto.

-Como hiciste eso miko?-Había preguntado fríamente.

-Es mi poder, al igual que todos yo poseo afinidad con algo, para algunos pude ser, el agua para otros el viento sin embargo yo tengo conexión con la naturaleza, por lo cual los cuatro elementos son también un don que tengo, pero mayoritariamente puedo dar y quitar vida a todo lo que estuvo o esta vivo, pero es difícil de controlar, es un poder bastante complejo y si no se usa adecuadamente podría afectar el ciclo de la vida, o incluso hacer devastaciones en la tierra, es como tener que controlar con tus manos una inundación o un huracán, esto es lo que podría producirse por un mal uso o inestabilidad de la persona que lo controla, por eso por precaución llevo esta piedra de la luna en mi frente, que ayudaría a contener el poder en caso de mal uso ya que esta conectada a mis chakras.

El no se había fijado en eso, pero era cierto, la chica llevaba en la frente una piedra de color azul trasparente que parecía ondular con el movimiento, pero esta no se veía muy bien ya que estaba tapada por el flequillo, pero eso no era lo único que detallo con su mirada, sino cada parte de ella, he inconscientemente sonrió para si.

_-A caso te gusta?_

Otra vez esa vocesita molesta en su cabeza, pero esta vez no estaba del todo herrada, la humana no era fea, era muy hermosa pero claro el no se rebajaría a tal nivel como lo había hecho su padre años atrás, no contesto, pero si pudo ver como la miko se alejaba caminando.

-Jamas me gusto, me gusta o gustara una humana...-Dijo para si, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, decidio hacerle caso a su parte orgullosa.

**Atención****!**

**Estaba pensando en hacer una pagina en facebook en donde todas podamos hablar, comentar todo eso, sobre mis fics, sobre otros, o si quieren recomendar alguno que leyeron o escribieron, que les parece, si les parece buena idea me van a tener que ayudar a elegir el nombre del grupo así yo lo creo!**

Pero quien sabe Sessh, tal vez esta autora te de vuelta tus ideas. Y bien que les pareció? Lamento la tardanza, muchas cosas que hacer con respecto a las fiestas y todo eso, a parte de que soy una baka porque me caía de la escalera y me duele todo! menos mal que no fue nada grave! fiu!

Agradezco mucho los reviews ^snif, snif...^ estoy muy feliz de haber recibido tantos y que a tantas personas le guste mi historia.

Me despido y felices fiestas! Que todos sus sueños y anhelos se culpan se los deseo de todo corazón!

Flor!


	4. Amor?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takashi.**

**Capitulo 4: Amor?**

**Kyo POV:**

Yo no podría decir con exactitud que es lo que paso por mi mente en esos momentos, solo puedo afirmar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí calidez y comodidad al hablar con alguien, pero no podría realmente describir cual es el sentimiento que me invadió en esos momentos, esa mujer era tan fría, desde que había llegado solo había visto en su rostro pequeñas sonrisas que iban dirigidas a todos esos niños con los que se encontraba en esos momentos sin embargo ni una a sus amigos o los aldeanos. Cuando los pequeños se habían ido, pensé en levantarme e ir con ella a pesar de sus claras ordenes de que permaneciera haciendo reposo hasta que el dolor causado por la misma flecha que me había lanzado pasara, sin embargo...

Sin embargo... cuando estaba a punto de levantarme e ir hacia ella, me detuve al ver como se paraba a hablar con ese youkai de melena platina, los dos eran tan parecidos, tenían la misma mirada fría que parecía esconder algo, tenían el mismo semblante inmutable y por unos momentos se me cruzo la idea de que ellos pudieran ser parientes pero claro la descarte de inmediato al notar que ella claramente es humana, pero no cualquier humana, ella es especial, se siente, no solo yo soy el que piensa eso, los demás por lo que es escuchado hablar también piensan de la misma forma que yo.

A pesar de que a penas conozco a es mujer, me siento tan bien a su lado, tan molesto y solo cuando se aleja, y verla hablar con ese que se hace llamar "lord" me irrita de sobremanera, pero claro que negaría enseguida si alguien osase preguntar aunque creo que el mismo chirrido de mis dientes producido por la fuerza aplicada ellos me delataría ante un niño. La vi hablar y alejarse dejando a ese tal Sesshomaru solo, al parecer inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se alejo pude ver claramente que se acercaba a la casa en la que yo me encontraba así que rápidamente volví a tomar mi lugar en la cama, aunque no pude evitar reír un poco ante mi reacción tan infantil, me recordó a cuando era niño y mi madre me mandaba dormir, pero yo esperaba a que ella se marchase para levantarme y seguir jugando aunque claro cuando sentía los pasos de ella al acercarse volvia rápidamente a mi cama para aparentar que estaba dormido aunque claro esto nunca funcionaba.

-Kyo se que estabas levantado, no sirve de nada que te hagas el dormido-la escuche hablar desde el umbral de la puerta con voz fría al igual que su rostro el cual vi al suspirar y levantarme al verme descubierto como tantas otras veces me había pasado, no con ella pero al fin y al cabo debería renunciar a ser actor, soy pésimo.

-Como sabías que estaba levantado?-Lo se pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que preguntar, esta vez había pensado que había hecho una buena actuación.

-Me estuviste mirando durante tres horas desde la ventana y crees que no me daría cuenta?-Note claramente el tono de "es obvio" que había usado-pero ya que estas tan bien como para no obedecerse aceptaras una pelea conmigo, pero voy a ser justa y no voy a usar mi poder espiritual solo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-Debo decir que la idea no me pareció mala pero...

-Esta bien-Acepte aunque cuando dije esas simples dos palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al ver una sonrisa de lado en la cara de Ahome, porque esta mas bien reflejaba un "prepárate para morir".

Me tomo de un brazo y prácticamente me arrastro hasta un campo de ¿flores? que mujer mas extraña, mira que elegir este lugar para una lucha.

-Te doy diez segundos para que te prepares-Me dijo y se sentó-10...9...8...7...-Yo solamente me decidí a mirarla, desde cuando tenia que prepararme para pelear con humanos-6...5...4...3...2...1...0, mala elección debiste aprovechar el tiempo que te di-Se levanto y se quedo quieta, parada como si fuese una estatua-Vamos atácame, o es que piensas quedarte allí.

-Podría hacerte daño.

-Si aceptaste pelear conmigo atente a las consecuencias-Me resigne, esa mujer si que es inflexiblemente, así que no me queda de otra peleare, me acerque velozmente hasta uno de sus costados con la intención de darle un leve golpe, con eso sería suficiente para tumbarla pero, cuando estaba por golpearla ella se dio vuelta y el golpe lo recibí yo, una certera patada en mi estomago y otra en la cara-No me subestimes-Es increíble, parece tan frágil pero tiene tanta fuerza, aunque yo no me voy a dejar vencer por nadie y menos por un humano.

Tome su brazo en uno de sus ataques y golpee su estomago justo igual que como ella había hecho conmigo, se doblo a penas un poco pero sus facciones no cambiaron es mas creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me quede viéndola con sorpresa es que a caso esa mujer es masoquista, pero después entendí el porque de ese gesto tan imperceptible, y eso era el hecho de que yo la tenia sujeta de un brazo dándole una posibilidad que al parecer ella no iba desaprovechar, porque tomando mi otro brazo me dio la vuelta dejando mis dos extremidades superiores en mi espalda siendo sujetadas por sus manos, me tiro al suelo y me sostuvo así hasta que aflojo su agarre y se levanto empezando el retorno a la aldea.

-Al parecer te cansaste.

-No me canse, solo pienso que esta fue una perdida de tiempo, tu no usaras todo tu poder peleando con una humana y yo no desperdiciare mi tiempo en gente que me subestima y Sesshomaru si querías pelear también solo te hubieses sumado no hubiese tenido problema.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

-Maldita humana-Había dicho por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar por otro camino a la aldea lo mas alejado posible de aquella miko fastidiosa, su falta de respeto hacia su persona lo ponía de un humor increíble.

-Amo bonito vine a verlo!-Decía el renacuajo mientras se colgaba de la pierna de su señor que maldecía por lo bajo, sin embargo esta muestra tan...tan "sincera" de afecto lo irritaba aún mas, la voz aguda del sapo verde solo hacia que el dolor de cabeza que en estos momentos le taladraba la cabeza aumentara, así que agitando la pierna solo una vez mando a volar al pequeño por los aires y seguramente a por lo menos unos diez kilómetros, pero para su muy buena suerte tenía que aparecer esa maldita inutilidad a la que llaman conciencia.

_-No debiste haber hecho eso._

_-Y desde cuando yo te hago caso?_

_-Ha pues...nunca pero... Oye no me cambies de tema!_

_-Entonces para que insistes si sabes que no voy a darle mayor importancia a tus palabras?_

_-Pues porque es mi trabajo, aunque si fuese por mi ya me hubiese ido hace bastante._

_-Pues vete, a algún lugar donde ya no me molestes, a donde tu quieras pero solo cállate!_

_-Huu que mal carácter que tiene el lord, y respondiendo a tu pregunta a donde crees que podría irme genio si vivo en tu cabeza? Haa, creo que el amor por esa humana esta haciendo que seas mas idiota que tu hermano._

_-Que estas diciendo! Amor! esas son puras estupideces de los humanos, los youkai solo nos emparejamos para tener descendencia._

_-Entonces quieres tener descendencia con la miko?_

_-Claro que no, esa estúpida humana no me llega ni a los talones._

_-Claro que no te llega ni a los talones!_

_-Bien, ya entendiste._

_-No, claro que no te llega ni a los talones si ya los repaso! Ni que fuera enana! Tendrías que considerar la idea de usar anteojos__** (1)**_

_-A ti te hacen falta unos anteojos, es que no vez que esa humana es la imagen misma de la molestia._

_-Y porque te molesta tanto? Sera que es porque no te teme o porque te gus..._

_-Cállate!_

_-Pero..._

_-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo! Ahora cierra la boca y desaparece!_

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

-Vamos Kyo tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre cuanto antes, ya que te recuperaste no hay que esperar mas, si el veneno se esparce tan rápidamente como me has dicho es mejor apresurarse lo mas posible.

-Ya va Ahome, hago las cosas lo mas rápido que puedo.

-Esta bien, aprovechare el tiempo para despedirme de mi hermano cuando todo este listo me avisas.

-Si-La vio salir por la puerta en dirección al comedor y cuando la perdió de vista suspiro, esa mujer estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza.

**X:X:X:X**

-Souta por favor cuídate y hazle caso a Sango-Decía la miko mientras posabas sus delicadas manos sobre las mejillas de su hermano atrayéndolo hacia si y dándole un beso en la frente-Cuídate si? tratare de no tardarme demasiado.

-Esta bien hermana, este lugar es agradable y tus amigos también, prometo comportarme.

-Eso espero, Sango si hace algo a penas llegue me lo comunicas.

-Si Ahome pero quédate tranquila Souta es un buen niño o mejor dicho un buen joven.

-Si-La chica suspiro-A veces olvido que ya creció.

-Ahome! Vayámonos! Todo esta listo.

-Ya voy, por favor cuídense-Dijo la pelinegra para desparecer tras la gran puerta de madera que la separaba de las calles bañadas en los tenues rayos del amanecer prometiendo un buen y cálido día. Se coloco junto al youkai de cabellos negros que la esperaba en la puerta con una cesta al hombro donde mas que seguro llevaría comida y algo de ropa-Llevas todo lo necesario para el camino?

-Claro que si, ya prepare todo, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Eso, espero ahora camina, si queremos llegar para mañana a la tarde necesitaremos apresurar el paso.

-Tu me dices eso, si eres tu la que camina como tortuga.

-Yo solo sigo tu ritmo, no quiero tener que esperar.

-Ya si, si, como tu digas.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

-Jaken, el señor Sesshomaru ha estado muy callado desde ayer, aún mas de lo normal, paso algo?

-No lo se Rin, cuando yo llegue el amo ya estaba así, soy un tonto, no debí separarme de él-Sollozaba el sapo verde, mientras la niña lo consolaba, aunque esto paso desapercibido por el lord, cosa bastante extraña ya que los don individuos a su lado eran bastante ruidosos, mas esto no lo noto, es mas yo podría asegurar que no se daría cuenta si le pusieran una espada al cuello ¿Por que? Ahora voy a explicar porque aunque ya todos deben saber que es lo que ocupa la mente del Gran Lord del Oeste, pues para asegurarse les voy a ponerle un nombre en concreto, A-H-O-M-E, aunque en palabras de Sesshomaru podríamos decir MIKO FASTIDIOSA.

¿Por que? Si, esa era la pregunta correcta "por que", había tantas preguntas sin resolver y el a pesar de ser Sesshomaru Taisho no tenia la respuesta para lo que otros solo les tomaría cinco segundos responder, era en verdad estúpido, tener sentimientos es estúpido, lo único que hacen es lastimarte, lo había visto con sus propios ojos aquel día, si aquel día que había visto a su madre derrumbarse.

**Flash Back:**

Era un día frío, no había sol y mucho menos un sonido que perturbase el silencioso estado en el que se encontraban los habitantes de la gran casa de la Luna, los sirvientes caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión, dividiéndose por los pasillos, y llenándolos con su presencia, sin embargo había solo un lugar por el cual nadie se atrevía a pasar.

Un balcón, si un balcón de pulcro mármol blanco sobresalía de las paredes de la casa, y en el se encontraba una bellisima mujer de inmaculados cabellos plateados como la misma luna, a la cual hacía homenaje luciendo en su frente una luna menguante de color violeta claro, la cual delataba la marca personal de los Taisho, ella se encontraba parada allí, recostando su cabeza sobre sus dos manos que a su vez estas estaban elevadas por dos brazos finos y delicados que se posaban con delicadeza sobre sus codos que hacían contacto con el frío mármol.

Ella como todos los días antes del crepúsculo se paraba allí fijando su mirada en el horizonte, para ver si podía vislumbrar en ella la silueta de su marido, mas esto no sucedía desde hacia ya mas de diez años, pero a pesar de todo, la hermosa youkai todos los días lo esperaba, pero la espera y la desilusión de cada día, la destrozaba lentamente. Y esto lo veía su hijo, su amado hijo, fruto del amor que compartía con su esposo, pero sin embargo el pequeño no era feliz viendo a su madre así, sabía que en cualquier momento la Gran Irasue se desmoronaría.

Sin embargo hubo un día en que la mujer pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos la silueta de su esposo y bajo corriendo las cinco escaleras que la separaban de la puerta principal, abrió la puerta lentamente escondiendo su emoción debajo de su mascara de tranquilidad, espero unos minutos para que el caballo en donde se montaba elegante el general se detuviera frente a ella, cuando el se bajo no pudo contener su alegría abrazándolo y mandando al diablo las reglas de etiqueta bajo las cuales había sido criada.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como este la separaba, y la miraba con ojos sorprendidos y también con un poco de tristeza escondida debajo de los dos soles que tenia por ojos.

Los dos esposos se habían dirigido al cuarto que compartían bajo la mirada de un joven de cabellos platinos, el cual sin luchar por reprimir la curiosidad que sentía se acerco hasta la puerta escondiendo su parecencia, escucho los pasos que producían un sonido seco contra el suelo de madera pulida, se escucho el sonido de una silla al ser arrastrada y ser utilizada por alguien y el casi inaudible sonido de alguien al sentarse sobre la cama.

-Irasue, tengo algo que decirte.

-Que es?-Había preguntado intrigada y a la vez temerosa por las próximas palabras que debían salir de boca de su amado, que la miraba con rostro impasible, sin una pizca de sentimiento, aunque que esperaba, mas de quinientos de matrimonio y jamás le había dicho siquiera un "te amo", sabía de antemano que su matrimonio solo se debía a una antigua tradición que se realizaba entre las familias de mas alto rango, en la que consistía que el youkai se casaría con la demonio que lograse derrotarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella lo había logrado, había sido una ardua y larga pelea, pero al final había logrado salir vencedora y como premio se le había entregado en matrimonio al Gran Lord del Oeste, Inutaisho.

-Yo voy a tener un hijo.

-Ha-Un solo monosílabo había escapado de su boca, que a duras penas si había logrado emitir la silaba con su garganta seca.

-Con una humana-Eso había terminado de romper la defensas de la mujer que lo miraba con ojos tristes, y al otro lado de la puerta un Sesshomaru furioso crispaba los puños.

-Tu la amas?-Esa pregunta parecía haber dejado al inuyoukai de piedra, habría esperado cualquier cosa de su esposa, que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que saliera hecha una furia de la habitación o que intentase matar a Izayoi, pero jamás que se quedara sentada en la cama con las mano entrelazadas y una sonrisa melancólica deformando las finas facciones de su rostro de porcelana-Solo dime si la amas?-Le había dicho al ver su falta de respuesta a la anterior pregunta formulada.

-Yo si... si la amo-le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos de oro fundido iguales al los suyos, salvo que estos parecían haber adquirido un velo negro sobre ellos.

-Entonces le deseo felicidad, y cuando usted lo desee mi señor el compromiso quedara nulo entre nosotros pero debo recordarle que el emparejamiento es para siempre y no debe olvidar que si marcase a la humana ella moriría-Las palabras salían gentiles y frías a la vez, ella había vuelto al trato formal que mantenían durante sus primeros años de matrimonio.

-Entiendo, gracias.

-No tiene que agradecer solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber de esposa, pero podría pedirle una última petición-Al ver que el asentía, lo miro fijamente-Podría darme el último beso antes de marcharse.

-Yo lo siento, pero no puedo estaría engañando a Izayoi-Le contesto el con su vos gélida desprovista de sentimiento, y esto a la mujer le dolió, le dolió aquella contestación, porque el no había dudado en engañarla a ella, pero para ser sincera se estaba engañando a si misma al creer que aunque sea el había sentido aunque sea la décima parte de lo que ella sentía por el.

-Entiendo, no le pediré mas, solo si podría dejarme sola-Al ver que el se levanto agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo servia de careta para ocultar el dolor que resguardaba en su corazón roto, cuando la puerta se cerro escucho el ruido de un golpe seco contra algo, pero no le dio mayor importancia, estaba destrozada y no tenia siquiera fuerzas para levantarse de su lugar.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el gran daiyoukai tirado en el piso con un fino río de sangre chorreándole de la boca y otro en la nariz, mientras intentaba incorporarse otro golpe le llego a la boca del estómago, miro para asegurarse mas de lo que estaba de quien lo había golpeado para verse reflejado en dos orbes doradas que parecían arder.

-Hijo...

-No vuelvas a repetirlo, jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, me da vergüenza compartir sangre contigo-Y sin mas el joven de larga cabellera plateada abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre para desaparecer tras ella, dejando a su padre tirado con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

Sesshomaru cuando entro vio a su madre sentada en la cama con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, la vista perdida en algún lugar y dos canales de agua salina recorriéndole las mejillas hasta juntarse en su pequeño mentón y caer sobre la fina seda que conformaba su vestido, se acerco a ella y por fin la vio reaccionar cuando su mirada acuosa se poso en el, y todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado ella abrió los brazos esperando a que el se acurrucara en ellos, a pesar de que ella era la que necesitaba de ese cariño. El se acerco con paso lento y se arrodillo frente a ella posando su cabeza sobre el cálido regazo de la mujer que le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Esa imagen jamás se había borrado de su cabeza, la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, la que lo había criado prácticamente sola, la mujer que el consideraba irrompible, se había roto, la había visto llorar de tristeza, con tanta amargura que incluso pareciera que podría palparla con sus manos, pero lo peor era que ella no culpaba a la humana, no la odiaba, no odiaba a los humanos, solo actuaba amablemente como siempre, sin embargo el jamás perdonaría a los humanos, por eso, porque habían destruido el corazón de su madre.

Y no, el no caería en la misma trampa, el no sufriría por amor como lo había hecho su madre.

Jamás, el jamás sentiría amor, y menos por humanos.

**Anuncio Importante: **El grupo en facebook ya esta creado y se llama **"Escritos de la luna" **(me imagino que sabrán porque) y mucas gracias a por aportar el nombre.

**(1) **Se cree que en china ya se utilizaban anteojos desde el siglo X.

**Lamento la tardanza y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo ya que me costo mucho hacerlo aunque el Flash Back me salió muy fluido ya que me encanto escribir sobre lo que paso entre la madre y el padre de Sesshomaru aunque casi lloro yo porque mientras escribía me iba imaginando la situación. **

**Así que espero muchos reviews y agradezco los que me dejaron, en verdad estoy muy feliz!**


	5. Errores del pasado

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi.**

**Capitulo 5: Errores del pasado...**

─Ya Ahome levántate! Hace una hora que tendríamos que haber reanudado el viaje─Decía el chico de ojos azules mientras sacudía fuertemente a la miko dormida en el piso junto a una fogata apagada.

─Ya deja de molestar─La chica entre dormida le dio una pequeña descarga de poder espiritual sin quererlo al joven que retiro rápidamente sus manos de su hombro.

─Es que quieres matarme mujer loca!

─A quien llamas loca?─La azabache se levanto perezosamente de su lugar con un aura peligrosa rodeándola, sin embargo no le hizo nada al joven youkai que al verla retrocedió un par de pasos─Kyo un consejo para la próxima vez que se te ocurra despertarme─La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada que podría dar escalofríos al mas valiente-Si no quieres morir, no intentes despertarme de nuevo─El chico asintió y ella levanto sus cosas para empezar a caminar indicándole con una seña al joven para que la siguiera.

─Sabes a veces das miedo.

─No puedo hacer nada con eso, no puedo cambiar mi apariencia solo porque los otros son miedosos.

─Oye?

─Mmm?

─Que relación tienen tu he Inuyasha?─Mira que esa pregunta la chica no se la esperaba, es mas ni sabía porque preguntaba tal cosa, pero prefiero no hacerse mas desorden en la cabeza tratando de sacar conclusiones y responder la pregunta.

─Es mi amigo, o por lo menos yo intento serlo.

─Intentas serlo?

─Si, hace seis años cuando vine por primera vez a esta época, me encontré con el, estaba sellado en el árbol del tiempo, yo lo libere del sello y cuando rompí la perla tuvimos que empezar a recolectar los fragmentos, con el paso del tiempo me enamore de el, sin embargo a pesar de que el también me quería había alguien mas en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, después de "destruir" la perla por así decirlo yo volví a mi época y no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace unos días cuando pude volver.

─Tu época?

─Si, no te lo dije, yo nací en otra época, vengo del futuro quinientos años adelante.

─Enserio?

─Si, cuando cumplí los quince años, me caí por el pozo que estaba en uno de los templos de mi casa, caí en el pero cuando volví a salir estaba en esta época y pasa al revés si entro al pozo desde esta época.

─Y fue ahí cuando conociste a Inuyasha?

─Si, el estaba sellado aún por la flecha de Kikio, cuando yo lo encontré hacia ya cincuenta años que había sido sellado.

─Su esposa?

─Si, gracioso no? enamorarte de la persona que te sello durante cincuenta años.

─Y tu...lo sigues queriendo?

─Si─En ese momento el chico bajo la cabeza un poco triste por la contestación, aunque no sabia que la ojiverde lo miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa─Lo sigo queriendo pero como a un amigo...vamos Kyo levanta la cabeza, si no lo haces voy a pensar que te enamoraste de mi.

─Estas loca, como voy a enamorarme de una bruja gruñona como tu!─Contesto rápidamente con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, la frase en si tendría que convencer a la miko aunque seamos sinceros quien suena convincente teniendo la cara que gano el primer lugar en la competición contra los tomates.

Aunque la chica ignoro el rojo escarlata del que se habían teñido las pálidas mejillas de su compañero prefiriendo darle un "pequeñísimo" golpe en la cabeza mientras ella seguía caminando lo mas tranquila, claro que contemos que ella iba sola ya que el pelinegro estaba tirado veinte metros atrás, admirando la diversidad de minerales que componen el suelo y a la vez la preciosidad de las estrellas en quince colores diferentes a plena luz del día.

─Vamos que se nos hará tarde!─grito la chica parada debajo de un árbol que la protegía del abundante sol de verano.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

─Amo bonito? Por que esta mirando a la esposa de Inuyasha?

─No se parecen realmente...

─Quienes amito?

─No te metas Jaken.

─Si amo─El sapito verde bajo la cabeza y se alejo en silencio hacia donde Rin se encontraba sentada sobre unos troncos, cuando llego se sentó al lado de ella.

─Que pasa Jaken?─La chica lo miraba dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa tal y como siempre.

─El amo esta muy extraño, no te parece Rin?

─Yo creo que el amor cambia a las personas.

─Amor? Yo no sentí la presencia de ninguna youkai─Ante el comentario la pelinegra rió por lo bajo llamando la atención del sirviente─Que es tan gracioso?

─Quien dijo que era una youkai?

─Estas insinuando que el amo bonito se rebajaría a tal nivel de enamorarse de una humana como lo hizo su padre años atrás?

─Si, y no creo que el señor Inutaisho se haya rebajado al enamorase de una humana, yo pienso que la quería mucho a la señora Izayoi.

─Pero a veces el amor lastima mucho Rin, lo que pasa es que usted no lo conoce.

─Es verdad, pero nunca vi que le hiciera daño a alguien.

─Pero el señor Sesshomaru si, a parte de que los youkais no creemos en el amor, esas son puras banalidades de lo humanos.

─Yo no lo creo, además que el Señor Sesshomaru, si siente algo por alguien.

─Deja de decir estupideces niña! Quien es?

─No eran estupideces?

─Ejem, si! Ni que quisiera saberlo de seguro son puros inventos tuyos─El pequeño de ojitos saltones miro en dirección hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba su amo para ver el lugar vació ─Donde se ha ido el amo bonito?─Decía mientras corría de un lado hacia otro siendo parado por el suelo que accidentalmente había encontrado gracias al pequeño pie casualmente levantado en su camino por la chica de ojos castaños.

─Ya cálmese, el amo se ha ido hace unos minutos hacia el bosque.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

─_No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo! Maldita sea que me hizo!_

─_Ya cálmate, si pierdes la compostura dudo que logres saberlo._

─_Y que se supone que haga, esa maldita humana me hizo un hechizo._

─_No la culpes a ella, bien sabes que no te hizo nada, es solo que no quieres admitirlo._

─_Que se supone que no quiero admitir, nunca tuve, tengo ni tendré algo que ocultar._

─_Pues a mi me parece que la primera vez que tienes algo que no deseas admitir se te dio muy mal._

─_Ya basta, tengo que encontrarla y decirle que deshaga el maldito embrujo._

─_Te lo vuelvo a repetir ella no te hizo nada, es solo que no quieres admitir que te has enamorado._

─_Eso es mentira seguramente ella no pudo resistirse a mi belleza y quiso enamorarme._

─_Sabes a veces prefiero que seas callado, cuando abres la bocota eres demasiado engreído._

─_Tu cállate, ire a buscarla para que deshaga el hechizo._

─_Si si como tu digas..._

─Me las vas a pagar miko del demonio, osar embrujarme es algo que no tiene perdón.

El youkai ya no sabia que explicación coherente formular para dar razón a las múltiples veces que se encontraba pensando en aquella mujer, y claro que el no admitiría que sentía algo por aquella joven proveniente del futuro, eso jamás, tal vez sea porque su corazón estaba realmente dañado al ver sufrir a la persona que mas quería por ese maldito sentimiento, o porque simplemente sentía miedo, miedo de lo nuevo, miedo de sentir, miedo de ser lastimado.

Aunque...que ganaría con ser un cobarde, pero el miedo era algo de lo que nadie puede salvarse, ni humano, ni dios o demonio se salvo jamás de sentir aunque sea una pizca de temor, era increíble que el habiendo estado en numerosas batallas viendo como los demás morían antes su ojos, se sintiese atemorizado por los mismo sentimientos que el creaba.

Era un verdadero idiota, culparla a ella por algo que el quería creerse, quería creerse que esto no estaba pasando, que solo era un simple capricho más entre muchos, sin embargo algo muy en el fondo le decía que esto no seria algo de una noche.

Y...

Estaba decidido, la buscaría y comprobaría si esas emociones a las que ni siquiera podía tachar de sentimientos eran reales y si descubría que esa emociones eran sentimientos pues era un enigma, que era lo que pasaría si...

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

─Señora esta segura de que es ella la persona correcta?

─Si Nuriko, es ella, estoy segura de que es ella─Decía una mujer de rostro amable, que lucia una larga cabellera negra hasta el piso adornada únicamente por una tiara de plata en la cual resaltaban pequeñas piedrecitas verdes semejantes a sus ojos.

La mujer contemplaba atentamente todo lo que le mostraba el espejo frente a ella, tanto tiempo vigilandola en secreto, velando por su seguridad aún estando ella encerrada en aquel lugar, condenada por su propia familia al no querer realizar el ritual de la inmortalidad y por amar a quien no debía.

─Señora, usted desea que la busque?

─No, deja que cumpla con su cometido, cuando sea el momento yo misma veré como librarme de este encierro para buscarla─Esa mujer tenia los ojos tristes, y parecía contener dentro un enorme sufrimiento, el sufrimiento que uno siente cuando se pierde algo muy valioso, la pelinegra mujer se acerco hasta el espejo colocando su delicada mano sobre la fría superficie que mostraba la imagen de una bella sacerdotisa, que ingresaba a un gran castillo.

─Señora Shizen, esta usted bien?─La mujer miraba con preocupación a su ama, tantas veces la había visto llorar por la misma perdida, por el mismo sacrificio, pero no podía hacer nada, su señora por si sola se liberaría del encarcelamiento al que estaba sometida, porque su señora era fuerte, lo había demostrado incontables veces, antes hacía mucho tiempo nadie podría haberla vencido, nada excepto el amor incondicional que le había tenido a ese hombre.

Ese hombre, no lo despreciaba, mucho menos lo odiaba, él le había dado vida a su señora, le había mostrado que la vida era bella, que no importaba como ellos estarían juntos por toda la eternidad, una eternidad juntos, una que no habían logrado tener, por la maldad de una familia, una familia en la cual siempre había desentonado la bondad de la que era poseedora la hija menor y la más hermosa, que había nacido del seno de una mujer de buen corazón pero que al fin y al cabo termino siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, su ama era tan buena, siempre se pregunto porque todas las desdichas recaían en la gente de sentimientos puros, pero que se podía hacer? Solo esperar a que el último y mas preciado tesoro que había tenido esa pareja regresara.

─Ahome...─La mujer seguía contemplando el espejo, aunque solo podía distinguir manchas borrosas provocadas por las copiosas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos para luego caer trazando un camino hasta su mentón donde caían libremente humedeciendo el vestido verde agua que casi parecía espuma de mar por la apariencia efímera que tenían las sedas.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Solo una copia...

Lo se.

Solo un reemplazo...

Lo se.

Solo una sombra...

Lo se, lo se todo, siempre lo supe, solo existo para ocupar el lugar de aquella que dejo esta época, fui creada solo para ocupar la ausencia de aquella persona que en estos momentos tendría que estar ocupando mi lugar, y sin embargo yo estoy viviendo la vida que a ella le correspondía, tendría que haber muerto en aquel momento, tendría que haberle dejado el camino libre y sin embargo no quise respetar el dictado del destino, no quise aceptar que las cosas ya estuviesen escritas.

Pero que se supone que debería pensar de mi, de ella, del mundo...

Ella piensa que es la copia cuando en realidad yo lo soy, nadie sabe nada sobre mi pasado, solo que un día a mis diez años aparecí en la aldea misteriosamente, sin saber mas que mi nombre, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, solo el momento en que aparecí allí en medio de las calles de esa pequeña aldea llamada Shizen en nombre a su diosa, una diosa en cautiverio, una diosa condenada al encierro por cometer un único error...amar...

Esa misma diosa me dio vida, a pesar de ser solo el reemplazo de alguien ella me dio una vida, una vida feliz, una en la que yo dictaba mis norma, no me aprisionaba, yo era libre, después de todo solo era la compensación de la persona que se había ido, sin embargo la vida pacifica que ella me dio la arruine yo, porque cometí un error, el mismo que ella, amar. Pero a diferencia de ella yo ahora soy feliz, se que el me ama, se que el la ama, pero soy feliz aunque también siento tristeza, soy feliz he infeliz a la vez, pero no puedo culpar a nadie mas que a mi, yo sola me provoque todo el sufrimiento que viví aun después de muerta, y cuando volví a este mundo terrenal solo me dedique a hacer infelices a las personas.

Valla forma de agradecer una vida hermosa no?

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+. **

─Señorito Kyo, que bueno que regreso!─Una mujer de cabellos cenizos se les acerco rápidamente quedando frente a dos jóvenes parados en el umbral de una gran puerta.

─Hitomi que bueno es volver a verla!

─Señorito, su madre esta muy mal, ha conseguido la perla?

─No.

─Pobre señora...

─Pero yo vine a ayudarla─Ahome se adelanto unos pasos hasta llegar a la mujer que tenia un cara de asombro y a parte en ese mismo instante la mujer pareció palidecer como si hubiese visto un fantasma─Señora esta bien?

─S...si, no se preocupe, podría saber su nombre?─Se la notaba un poco nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa amable que parecía funcionar pero fallaba lamentablemente con la miko del futuro, que a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía por la penetrante mirada de la mujer sobre ella contesto lo mas calma posible haciendo uso de la experiencia que tenia al controlar las emociones que amenazaban con aflorar al exterior.

─Ahome, Ahome Higurashi, un placer, ahora si no le molesta podría llevarme hasta los aposentos de su señora, necesito ver que tan grave es su estado─Como respuesta la mujer frente a ella le dio la espalda indicándole que la siguiera cuando empezó a caminar escaleras arriba apresuradamente como si tuviese temor de algo.

─Aquí es, por favor entre─Hitomi la invito a pasar a la habitación de su señora abriéndole las pesadas puertas de roble pulido, mostrándole el esplendor de aquel lugar en donde se encontraba una gran cama en la cual parecía dormir una mujer de piel blanquisima y cabello rubio, la miko adelantó unos pasos hasta la mujer sintiéndose cada vez mas incomoda y con un mal presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho.

Cuando llego hasta la cama destapo con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer revelando una oscuridad cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, acerco con cuidado su mano hasta una de las piernas donde se veía claramente dos pequeños orificios, toco esa parte y sintió una oleada de poder demoníaco recorrer su cuerpo, pero paso en un par de instantes, su cuerpo al instante había purificado la energía maligna que había querido ingresar a su cuerpo.

Colocando nuevamente la mano sobre la parte dañada comenzó a introducir una luz verde-azulada por los dos orificios, en verdad lo que aquejaba a esa mujer era bastante fuerte, le estaba tomando mucho trabajo y una buena cantidad de energía purificar aquel veneno.

Cuando por fin termino se dejo caer de rodillas junto a la cama, estaba agotada pero al menos había logrado purificar todo el veneno, se levanto a duras penas pero cayo en la cama rozando con sus dedos la mano de la mujer, la miko corto rápidamente el contacto porque había sentido dolor, un dolor puro y amargo en su pecho, había sentido las energías del alma que emanaba esa mujer.

La mujer recostada a su lado tenia el alma partida en dos partes diferentes, una era blanca y pura y la otra era la mismísima oscuridad, esa mujer había cometido errores que no habían sido capaces de desparecer por mas que la otra mitad de su alma era pura.

Por que? Simple, por mas que esa mujer quisiese olvidarse o redimirse de sus acciones algo no se lo permitía y era que realmente una parte de ella no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

─Quien es esta mujer? Por que se me hace tan conocida? porque me da tanto miedo? Si tan solo pudiese recordar, tal vez la conocí durante el tiempo de mi niñez que no recuerdo, pero eso es imposible yo nací en otra época.

En ese momento la mujer que parecía dormir abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrase a la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales a su costado, por fin había despertado, esa maldita pesadilla había desparecido, los malditos recuerdos de aquel día aun la seguían atormentando.

Se removió débilmente en el mullido colchón, el cuerpo lo sentía cansado y adolorido, los sentidos los tenia bloqueados totalmente las extremidades las sentía entumecidas sin embargo al moverse rozo contra algo, algo suave pero que sabía perfectamente no pertenecía a las sabanas de su cama, dirigió su vista hacia aquella dirección en donde se encontró con dos ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente.

Los ojos de la chica se habían abierto de par en par cuando vio removerse entre las sabanas a aquella mujer, por alguna razón su presencia hacia que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran, era la primera vez desde que habían destruido a Naraku que sentía tanto miedo con la sola presencia de alguien, inconscientemente se llevo la mano al pecho donde latía su corazón acelerado.

Mientras tanto la otra mujer la veía con el corazón en la boca, nunca pensó que volvería a ver cara a cara a aquella mujer que había odiado durante toda su vida, y sin embargo parece que sentir odio no te exenta de sentir culpa, esos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello negro azabache eran los dueños de sus pesadillas, al parecer los fantasmas de su pasado volvían para cobrarle el precio por los errores cometidos. Pero si era así ella no iba a mostrar debilidad, es mas ella seria la primera en dar el primer paso.

La chica de preciosos ojos verdes se sobresalto un poco al sentir una mano tomar su brazo exactamente por la muñeca, el contacto le mandaba ondas eléctricas que cada vez le parecía aumentaban el temor irracional que le tenia a aquella mujer que a penas si había conocido hacia unos minutos, así que tomando aire se obligo a recobrar la compostura que por unos momentos había perdido, volvió a poner la barrera en sus ojos para no dejar ver emoción alguna y retiro con cuidado la mano de la mujer que la sujetaba aunque esta solo apretaba el agarre.

─Discúlpeme pero me haría el gran favor de soltarme?─esa pregunta pareció desconcertar a la mujer, no por las palabras sino por como estaban dirigidas hacia ella, si bien mostraban un poco de fastidio las había usado con respeto, en ese momento las mujer se fijo bien en la persona que estaba delante, no, no era la persona que ella creía sin embargo físicamente eran casi iguales.

─Quien eres?─Exigió saber la youkai de melena rizada, pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder un joven de ojos azules se presento en la habitación azotando las puertas en su entrada, estaba jadeando y pequeñas gotitas de sudor le recorrían la cara, fue hasta la cama de la mujer y la abrazó a pesar de que esta aún sostenía a la morena con fuerza.

─Madre es bueno saber que ya se encuentra bien─La mujer dejo caer su mano que hasta entonces sostenía la muñeca de la sacerdotisa para corresponder el abrazo de su hijo, unos segundos después Kyo soltó a su madre y se dirigió a Ahome con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos la tiro hacia el para darle un abrazo que casi la deja sin aliento.

─Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

─No hay de que Kyo.

─Si hay de que agradecer, si no fuese por ti quien sabe lo que le podría haber pasado a mi madre─La chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para desvanecerse en los brazos del chico, que la alzo y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a su madre que se la devolvió.

Cuando el chico salió, detrás de el salió su madre siguiéndole el paso, los dos youkais entraron en una habitación decorada en distintos tonos de verdes y cobres, el chico deposito a la miko suavemente sobre las sabanas de seda de la cama, le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió tiernamente.

─Usaste mucha energía no es así? Que imprudente eres─La mujer veía a su hijo hablarle a esa humana inconsciente con tanta dulzura y por un momento creyó volver a revivir amargos momentos que había tenido que soportar en su juventud.

─Hijo, quien es esta muchacha?

─Es Ahome mamá, ella te salvó, purifico el veneno que tenias en tu cuerpo.

─Entonces debemos agradecerle, cuando despierte asegúrate de llamarme.

─Si, y sabes, ella fue la única que pudo eliminar el veneno.

─A si? entonces debe ser una miko con un poder muy grande, con más razón llámame, necesito hacerle unas preguntas─La mujer sonrió para que su hijo no creyera que tenia segundas intenciones con la joven y al parecer le había funcionado porque este le sonreía abiertamente.

─Así lo haré madre, de seguro te encantara hablar con ella.

─Eso espero─La mujer se dio la vuela dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo para apreciar unos segundos más a esa mujer, esa niña tendría que explicarle muchas cosas y se las diría aunque no quisiera, porque ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta, se aseguraría de que solo era mera coincidencia o por lo menos eso esperaba.

**Wow, muchas cosas van a pasar, quien es esta mujer Shizen? Que quiere la madre de Kyo? Que pasara con Sessh? Pues veremos que es lo que dice esta escritora!**

**Y bien que les pareció? Estoy un poco seca de inspiración, a parte de que esa maldita ley SOPA me trae loca!**

**Lamento la tardanza pasaron muchas cosas durante estos días pero al fin y al cabo después de 3.000 años acá me tienen actualizando nuevamente! Es que a caso creyeron que se librarían de mi? No, no, no...**

**Bien mil disculpas por la tardanza!**

**Espero sus reviews y lamento que el cap sea corto, como ya dije ando falta de imaginación!**

**Besotes y ya saben... ABAJO LEY SOPA!**

**Flor!**


	6. Confuciones

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y blablablabla...**

**Capitulo 6: Confusiones**.

Todo está tan oscuro, no puedo ver nada, tampoco...tampoco puedo moverme, estoy sujeta aunque no se exactamente que es lo que me retiene, intento zafarme pero no puedo, siento como si unas manos frías me estuviesen tomando de los pies y las manos impidiéndome todo movimiento que quisiese efectuar, me concentre, quise usar mi poder espiritual pero nada, ni siquiera una mínima descarga.

Siento miedo ¿miedo? hace tanto tiempo que no siento este sentimiento, o tal vez simplemente ignoro que exista, es que yo ya deje atrás esa parte de mi, esa parte temerosa que no podía valerse por si misma o defenderse sin que alguien tuviera que ayudarme, pero sinceramente estoy cansada, estoy cansada de siempre tener que atenerme a las reglas de la vida, si tan solo...si tan solo tuviese mas poder, estaría segura de que nada malo le sucedería a nadie, a nadie que yo quiero.

─Si estas tan cansada por que simplemente no te rindes y sucumbes a la oscuridad que te envuelve.

─Quien se supone que eres?

─Haa todavía no te has dado cuenta, que lenta resultaste ser niña.

─Que?

─Si, que lenta, no te has dado cuenta que he estado viviendo dentro de ti durante todo este tiempo, es que no te acuerdas que la perla se fundió con tu cuerpo?

─Si.

─Que bien, entonces sabrás que mientras no tengas el poder suficiente para purificar por completo la esencia de la perla que vive dentro de ti, la parte maligna de esta tampoco desaparecerá.

─Y como se supone que pueda eliminar una parte de mi, si no me equivoco la perla paso a formar parte de mi cuerpo.

─Efectivamente, pero, que crees, eres débil! demasiado debilucha como para deshacerte de esa parte que te ata al pasado, se que les guardas rencor, a la sacerdotisa esa, al hanyou, a Naraku, por mas pura que puedas ser, acéptalo tu eres otra pecadora más.

─No! Yo no les guardo rencor, Naraku está muerto, Kikyo he Inuyasha pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, después de todo no me interesa.

─A si, eso lo se muy bien, pero todavía tienes rencor hacia ellos, les tienes odio por todo el sufrimiento por el que te hicieron pasa, por todas esas lagrimas que derramaste en vano.

─N...No.

─No? Que vas a decirme? Que estoy mintiendo, que todas esas lagrimas fueron de alegría, que el dolor en tu pecho fueron puras ilusiones, no me vengas con tonterias, y recuerda algo, la maldad es la única que dice la verdad.

Esa vos fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando un ambiente frío y lúgubre, pero sin embargo el agarre gélido de aquellas supuestas manos fue despareciendo dándole derecho de movimiento a aquel cuerpo que cayo de rodillas sin piedad sobre un suelo que ni siquiera tenia el gusto de ver, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el golpeteo del agua salada cayendo limpiamente desde dos ojos que más que reflejar tristeza u otro sentimiento similar, detonaban rabia por todos lados.

Los ojos fueron abriéndose con suma delicadeza, pestañeando de vez en cuando por la luz tenue que se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas, cuando se abrieron es su totalidad pudo ver claramente el techo blanco, aunque no se podía decir que se sintiese renovada después de ese... ese... llamemoslo descanso, aunque ni en la psique de la persona mas imaginativa a eso se le podía clasificar como un descanso común, lo seria si no fuese por las marcas moradas que hacían acto de presencia en la piel de los tobillos y las muñecas de la miko, que viéndolas se levanto tan rápido como había caído en ese letargo.

─Así que no fue un sueño ─Sonrió cínicamente ─Igualmente yo tampoco lo sentí como uno.

─Veo que ya has despertado querida, como has dormido? ─Esa voz...esa voz, le hizo dar un escalofrió que recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la miko, creo que si se le hubiese aparecido el mismísimo diablo no hubiese tenido tanto efecto como la mujer que tenia frente a ella.

─Si, gracias, usted ya se siente mejor por lo que veo ─le dijo la pelinegra escondiendo su nerviosismo debajo de una capa de frialdad, que creo no se la podrían quitar ni con un grupo de policías armados.

─Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, aunque me sorprende que "tu" una simple y ordinaria humana alla podido curar lo que mis curanderas no pudieron─La mujer de cabellos rubios se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente, moviendo sus caderas con coqueteria, que mas bien le daba asco y de verdad que la hacia pensar en una de esas tantas mujeres de los barrios alegres de su época, la "señora" se sentó al lado de la pelinegra y empezó a examinarla de pies a cabeza con un animo exhaustivo ─Lo sabía ─Murmuro─ Tu porque volviste?

─ Discúlpeme pero usted debe de estar confundiéndome con alguien, yo jamás he estado aquí.

─No me mientas! Maldita zorra, como fue que escapaste, y encima como te atreves a poner pie en mi casa─Le dijo la mujer, mientras agarraba el largo cabello de la miko en sus manos y haciendo uso de este empezó a zarandear a la chica que a pesar de sentir mucho dolor por este acto no mostraba ni un ápice de cambio en su rostro de blanca porcelana.

La chica que dejando de lado un poco el temor que le provocaba esa mujer por lo irritada que se sentía en esos momentos, así que sin suavidad alguna tomo las muñecas de la youkai y dio una no muy leve descarga de poder espiritual a la mujer que la miraba con odio, mientras se sobaba las muñecas que parecían tener una quemadura, pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo allí estaba.

─Le voy a pedir, que por favor se aleje de mi o no voy a responder por mis acciones─La mujer de cabellos dorados miraba a la miko con rabia en sus ojos y estaba dispuesta a responder lo que la chica había dicho cuando una mujer que parecía ya mayor, azotó la puerta de la habitación cuando entro apresurada y jadeando.

─Señora, el amo a vuelto─Ante estas palabras la mujer junto a ella pareció palidecer de repente, y aún mas cuando unos pasos se escucharon retumbar por el pasillo acercándose cada vez mas a la habitación, la mujer que segundos antes había entrado sin previo aviso se hizo a un lado para darle paso a un hombre, alto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos azules, el cual la miko asumió por la apariencia seria el padre de Kyo.

─He vuelto─Anuncio el hombre sin dirigir mirada a la pelinegra, pero mirando directamente hacia la mujer de cabellos rizados que lo miraba con horror y este a su vez le devolvía la mirada pero con un poco de confusión al ver la reacción que tenia al verlo su esposa, en ese momento el hombre desvió su mirada a la miko que se encontraba sentada sobre la mullida cama, pero que a pesar de no demostrarlo sintió calidez al ver a ese hombre, que la miraba con, los ojos completamente abiertos y parecía que luchaba contra el sentimiento de llorar─Shizen, eres tu?─Otra vez ese nombre, pero que tenia de malo el suyo que todos la llamaban por el de alguien más, ya bastante tenia cuando la confundían con Kikyo ahora tendría que lidiar con el de otra persona.

─ Discúlpeme, pero si fuera tan amable me podría decir quien es esa mujer, ya muchas personas me han confundido con ella.

─Ya ve no eres ella, son embargo mujer dime quien eres─Exigió el hombre, con tono imponente.

─Primero que nada, no me llame mujer que yo tengo nombre, y con gusto se lo diré, mi nombre es Ahome Higurashi─ El hombre esta vez pareció tensarse al escuchar tal nombre, pero inmediatamente pareció tranquilizarse, o por lo menos aparentaba que así había sido─Espero que no se le olvide, un gusto pero yo ya me retiro─Dijo la miko mientras se levantaba de la cama sin ninguna dificultad─Serian tan amables de decirme donde quedaron mis cosas?

─Yo las tengo, pero no seria bueno que te vallas ahora, si a penas has despertado y ni siquiera has probado bocado desde que salimos ayer por la mañana─Argumento Kyo que había entrado minutos después viendo como la ojiverde se presentaba sin ninguna cortesía hacia su padre.

─Lo siento Kyo, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más, ese era el acuerdo, un viaje rápido, yo tengo mis responsabilidades con la aldea y con mi hermano, no tengo tiempo para descansar, ahora por favor tráeme o indícame donde están mis cosas, cuanto antes salga mejor─El pelinegro al ver que no iba a ganar esa batalla, con un suspiro dio por hecha su derrota, así que dándose la media vuelta le indico a la chica que la siguiera.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se retiraron el hombre de flamantes ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar se dirigió a su esposa con una mirada llena de rabia, por que? porque no habían pasado desapercibidos los finos y largos cabellos negros que colgaban de las pálidas manos de la rubia mujer.

─Que le hiciste?

─Nada, que te hace pensar que le hice algo─ Le dijo la mujer sonriendo inocentemente, tratando de convencer a su marido, pero al parecer iba a necesitar un par mas de clases de actuación si quería engañar a ese astuto hombre.

─Eres demasiado estúpida, por lo menos hubieses quitados sus cabellos de tus manos, a parte que tienes contra ella, ya lo has comprobado, no es ella.

─No, no lo es, sin embargo es malditamente igual, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma mirada fría hacia mi, la misma bondad escondida, es exactamente igual, no puedo soportarla, es maldita zorra─ En ese momento sintió el impacto de una mano estrellarse contra su mejilla, provocandole el típico ardor que se siente al recibir ese tipo de golpes.

─Jamás, me oyes jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ella, ya te vengaste una vez, no las tomes contra esa joven que ni siquiera conoces─Dijo el hombre retirándose de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la que se debía, mientras que la mujer se quedo adentro con la mano sobre la mejilla adolorida, pero con una mirada que asustaría hasta al protagonista del cuento Juan sin miedo.

─A pesar de todo, nunca te fuiste, el nuca te olvido, como te odio!─Dijo la mujer aventando un florero de fina porcelana china tallado a mano, que quedo hecho añicos frente a la puerta─Te odio, te odio, te odio! No te bastaba con ser la elegida, no te bastaba con tener un fila de hombre tras tuyo, no te bastaba, también tenias que quitármelo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

─Ahome por que no lo reconsideras? Tendrías que quedarte por un tiempo más aquí, a penas si puedes mantenerte en pie.

─Que no, no me quedo, tengo que ir a ver como esta mi hermano y tengo las suficientes fuerzas para caminar por un mes entero si así lo deseo, ahora por favor abre las puertas.

─Al menos deja que te escolte uno de mis soldados.

─No, no necesito que nadie me escolte yo puedo andar perfectamente sola.

─No vas a desistir de tu idea no es así?─ Pregunto resignado el pelinegro haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ante lo testaruda que podía ser aquella mujer.

─Estas en lo correcto, así que abre las puertas si no quieres que las mande abajo.

─Esta bien, esta bien, ya va ¡Abran las puertas!─ Grito a los sirvientes que se encontraba mirando la discusión que tenía el señorito con una humana que parecía no tenerle el menor respeto a pesar del estatus de la persona con la que se encontraba hablando, pero dejando eso de lado, se acercaron rápidamente para abrirle a esa mujer impaciente, que hasta estaba haciendo resonar su zapato contra el pizo de mármol pulido.

─Gracias, ahora, me retiro, fue un placer ayudar a tu madre, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.

─No lo dudes, cuando pueda iré a visitarte.

─Voy a estar esperando, sabes que ere bienvenido...o por lo menos en mi casa si.

─Lo dices por Inuyasha, quédate tranquila no pienso volver a comerme sus galletas de nuevo si eso es a lo que te refieres─ Dijo el chico tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la pelinegra la cual soltó una pequeña carcajada que fue cortada en seco cuando la autora de aquel sonido se dio cuenta de que lo había producido ella, no porque le molestase, sino porque hacia tanto que no escuchaba tal sonido provenir de su garganta.

─Hemm bueno, ya me retiro, te voy a esperar Kyo.

─Pero esta vez, procura no dejarme medio muerto─ le dijo el joven antes de que la chica cruzase el umbral de la casa, aunque solo le respondió moviendo su mano en el aire en señal de desinterés.

La joven salió tranquilamente de los alrededores de ese gran palacio al cual el joven youkai llamaba "mi casa", la verdad las personas de allí eran amables, por lo que había notado en sus auras, porque siendo sinceros no pudo comprobarlo personalmente suponiendo que se paso la mitad de su estadía en el lugar durmiendo y la otra cuidando a la que hasta entonces le había parecido una indefensa enferma, pero que en el último momento había sentido como si estuviese en presencia de satanás.

La pelinegra se sentó debajo de un árbol, que rebosaba en hojas de diferentes tonos de verdes, estaba cansada y ya estaba oscureciendo, esta bien tenia que admitirlo, la verdad no se encontraba muy bien, no se había recuperado del todo, aún seguía débil, curar esa herida no le tendría que haber consumido tanto poder, sin embargo estaba segura de que ese veneno no era el causante de tal efecto en ella, más bien estaba segura que esa mujer había consumido la mayoría de sus energías.

La razón por la cual se había ido tan apresuradamente era esa mujer, no porque la haya tratado con tanta descortesía he ingratitud, sino que la mujer de ojos negros le daba escalofríos, estar cerca de ella le daba miedo, un miedo irracional considerando que no la conocía, aunque si se ponía a analizar la cosas con más tranquilidad de la cual seguramente habría sido privada en aquel lugar, se daba cuenta de que ya dos personas la habían llamado por el nombre de Shizen, quien sería esa persona, tal vez solo fuese algún conocido, uno que al parecer no era bien recibido por la señora de la casa, pero que extrañamente al señor no le parecía desagradable.

Estaba segura de que en la mirada de ese hombre habían pasado infinidad de sentimientos y dos de esos los podía reconocer perfectamente, pero que si se combinaban formaban el mismo sentimiento que ella había experimentado cientos de veces años atrás cuando aún viajaba con Inuyasha.

Cada vez sentía mas sueño, era normal ¿no? después de todo, no había podido recuperar ni la cuarta parte de sus energías, aunque tampoco se arriesgaría a quedarse en ese lugar, pero siendo sincera, había sido muy estúpida al ponerse a descansar en la mitad del bosque, a claro se me olvido el detallito de que se encontraba en penumbras ya que la radiante luz del sol se había extinguido detrás de unas montañas dándole paso a su mejor amiga, que a pesar de ser tan hermosa le daba un aspecto aterrador al lugar.

No que le diese miedo, sino que estaba débil y no sería capaz de defenderse correctamente si algún youkai o espíritu se presentase y no precisamente en son de paz, haa pero que suerte tenia! Justo ahora tenia que presentarse uno, afortunadamente había saltado lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser rebanada por las garras de un ogro. Expulso un poco de su poder espiritual para alejar al ogro, pero este no pareció retroceder lo más mínimo, fijo su vista en el cuerpo de la criatura y entonces encontró la razón de tal fuerza en aquel ser, era un ogro merrow*

Había sido demasiado descuidada, quedarse en el bosque, en una noche como esa y encima cerca de unas cuevas submarinas de agua dulce no le podrían haber meritado otro visitante que uno de esos ogros, este parecía no desistir de atacarla y ella no se encontraba en forma para pelear en esos momentos, que patética, se sentía la persona mas patética del planeta, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por semejante engendro de la naturaleza.

Unos metros más allá, estaba tirado su equipo de arqueria, así que haciendo uso de toda el sigilo que disponía, se escabullo entre los manotazos que lanzaba al aire el monstruo de color azul, si bien estos no son muy inteligentes si poseen una fuerza extraordinaria, no seria un oponente duro de combatir si ella no se encontrase en ese estado pero no había mas remedio, cuando por fin tomo el arco en sus manos y estaba por tomar una de sus flechas especiales, sintió un dolor agudo en un costado de su cuerpo y el cálido liquido deslizarse por su abdomen dejando caer gruesas y espesas gotas de sustancia carmesí sobre la tierra seca.

Pero no, ella no se dejaría vencer y menos por semejante ser, así que haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y lanzando una flecha sagrada hacía el ogro, que minutos después cayo desplomado al suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo desasido por la flecha, sin embargo esas eran sus últimas fuerzas, así que no pudo evitar caer de la misma manera que el monstruo la había hecho segundos atrás.

Mientras que un youkai se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia aquel lugar en el que se encontraba la miko, pero claro que cuando llego lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarla tirada en el suelo con una herida en su costado derecho que emanaba sangre a una velocidad descomunal, estaba preocupado, pero para colmo de males su youkai interno al sentir el aroma dulce de aquel precioso liquido vital parecía haber enloquecido.

Pero haciendo uso de todo el auto control que le quedaba, abrió la camisa de la joven dejando al descubierto su toro desnudo, que gracias a Dios una prenda rara cubría sus senos, aunque claro que esto no había evitado que un sutil sonrojo se apoderara del rostro del peliplata, que rompiendo la camisa de la chica que de por si ya estaba bastante rota, empezó a limpiar la zona, aunque solo lograba manchar la prenda, así que sin mas opción que esa empezó a lamer la zona afectada sintiendo el dulce sabor de la sangre mezclado con el característico gusto metálico.

Eso hacia que su youkai interior quisiera salir, pero se abstendría de dejarlo hacer eso aunque eso le costase su vida, no se perdonaría si causase daño a la mujer que en esos momentos estaba recostada sobre el suelo, se levanto viendo como rápidamente la herida empezaba a cicatrizar, satisfecho con su trabajo sonrió de lado y rompiendo una de las mangas de su ahori envolvió la herida de la miko en el trozo de tela.

La tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar con ese peso extra que extrañamente le resultaba reconfortante, pero en un momento sintió que algo pegaba contra una de sus piernas al moverse para caminar, miro hacia abajo y vio como el arco que la mujer a pesar de todo no había soltado, volvió a sonreír ante tal acto, una de las reglas de batalla es "jamás sueltes tus armas".

Y aunque suene gracioso, sintió un escalofrío al saber que tendría que contarle como había sanado su herida, esa mujer ahora estaba débil, pero estaba seguro de que cuando estuviese recuperada tendría que aguantarla gritando, aunque pensándolo bien ella ya no gritaba como antes, sino que parecía muy clama ante cualquier situación.

"A pero que demonios? Por que debería de preocuparme por lo que esta mujer diga"

**Bien, volví después de casi un siglo, si quieren matarme por favor no lo hagan porque no podre escribir más, pero tiene mis más sinceras disculpas, no salía nada de este maldito cerebro mío! Saben estoy triste casi nadie dejo comentario en el cap pasado, tan mal estuvo? T-T **

**Onegai discúlpenme y porfa dejen sus reviews, aunque sea para insultarme (aunque no quiero eso ^^ a pesar de que me lo merzco)**

**Merrow: es un tipo de ogro acuático que viven en la cuevas submarinas de agua dulce, estos no suelen salir a tierra firme pero de vez en cuando lo hacen, estos son mucho mas fuertes y violentos que los ogros comunes y también suelen tener un color azul o verdoso, además de cuerpo cubierto por escamas. **

**Bueno me despido, esta lloviendo y no quiero que se queme la compu! **

**Besos Flor!**


	7. ¿Cambiando?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Cambiando?**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo delante de sus ojos era borroso y ni siquiera podría llegar a ser una mancha, pero eso no era lo peor, la maldita luz solar terminaba de dejarla ciega, bueno... mas de lo que estaba, cuando por fin pudo recuperar su visión pudo notar que estaba tendida en el piso de una cueva, abrigada en una cosa peluda, suave y muy cálida, bueno yo diría demasiado cálida para el clima que hasta entonces no había notado pero que ahora se le hacía sofocante.

Se levanto con algo de dificultad del suelo que a pesar del calor que reinaba estaba frío, tanto como para querer quedarte allí toda la vida, pero eso no lo podía hacer, si no le fallaba la memoria y si sus cálculos no fallaban ahora tendría que estar humm ¿muerta?, se fijó bien en el lugar donde antes había estado descansando, descubriendo que esa cosa blanca y peludita era la estola de Sesshomaru, era inconfundible, le mandaba oleadas de su aura peculiarmente dorada como si lo tuviese parado frente a ella.

Se examino precariamente la zona que estaba herida cuando sintió un dolor leve y punzante en uno de sus costados, descubriendo solo una marca pequeña, casi minúscula de piel rosasea y suave, lo cual la sorprendió ya que había recibido un ataque bastante fuerte, y la verdad aunque hubiese sido un pequeño corte por lo menos tendría una pequeña costra, la verdad esto no le cerraba, su herida, la estola de Sesshomaru, de verdad no estaba muerta? porque la verdad las cosas que estaban pasando eran bastante incoherentes, pero no iba a lograr nada si esperaba quieta en ese lugar tratando de sacar deducciones.

Así que sosteniéndose de las paredes comenzó a caminar lentamente ya que un fuerte mareo se había apoderado de ella, la verdad no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones, y estaba segura de que no podría defenderse si alguien la atacase, pero ella no era una cobarde, no se iba a quedar esperando sentada en la cueva sin hacer nada, y menos cuando sabía que su hermano la esperaba en la aldea, y no importaba como tenia que llegar, aunque tuviese que derramar hasta la última gota de su sangre para poder verlo lo haría.

Si, estaba siendo una irresponsable, pero no quería quedarse allí, no quería y aunque sabia que su vida misma estaba en riesgo por la debilidad de su cuerpo algo la hacía querer salir, respirar el aire fresco del día pero aunque quisiese negarlo quería agradecerle a ese youkai engreído, por su ayuda, y claro que sabía que había sido él, el que la había ayudado, y como no saberlo, obviando la estola, sino que también la esencia de el estaba impregnada en todo su cuerpo y sus ropas que solo servían para tapar lo suficiente y hasta ahí nomas.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de aquella cueva, el sol de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndola sentir la calidez de este, y más allá sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol estaba él, ese youkai engreído, pero especialmente hermoso, y era verdad jamás se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo detalladamente, pero...su rostro, siempre tan impasible, esos ojos dorados como el sol pero tan fríos como el hielo, y eso si que lo había notado y no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por ello, el siempre habría sido así o le había pasado algo?

Pero y que, ella tenia sus propios problemas, como para andar preocupándose por el de los otros, pero que podía hacer, no era que fuese tan mala he insensible, solo que la vida a veces te da lecciones que te marcan para toda la eternidad...o no, eso es cuestión de saber superarlo de la mejor manera, suspiró cansina y se acercó a el, que reposaba su espalda contra el tronco grueso de aquel cedro.

**POV AHOME:**

Lo miro detenidamente un vez que me acerque lo suficiente, tiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila y las hebras de cabello plateado danzando con el viento y soy consciente de que con tanta palabrería poética empiezo a parecer una colegiala enamorada, pero es verdad, verlo descansar allí, tan tranquilo, con el rostro relajado, sin que salgan palabras frías y sarcásticas de sus labios me hace pensar que sería tan bello verte siempre así, porque aunque tu no los sepas puedo leer tus ojos, entiendo cada una de tus emociones, aún cuando tu no te des cuenta yo se lo que tienes, y no se en que momento fue cuando me fije en ti, cuando comencé a preocuparme con lo que te pasaba, pero definitivamente se que no es amor.

Me es imposible sentir ya ese sentimiento por algún hombre, simplemente tengo otras obligaciones, no puedo preocuparme por estos sentimientos tan triviales que en algún momento fueron parte de mi pasado y que me lastimaron más de lo esperado, pero puedo asegurar que tu compañía me agrada, tal vez sea por tu aura dorada que me conforta o tu mirada...tu mirada que es igual a la mía, porque a pesar de que es fría transmite todo y se que solo yo puedo saberlo.

Me acerco más a él, se perfectamente que no esta dormido, pero no me importa, tomo uno de tus cabellos y no te inmutas a pesar de que eres consciente de todo, dejo caer las hebras de plata y con mi mano toco tu mejilla sintiendo la calidez de esta, me agacho para quedar a tu altura en el suelo, aún me duele un poco la herida pero ese dolor tan ínfimo valía la pena con tal de poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, porque si, lo se, no soy estúpida, estoy consiente de lo desagradable que debía de haber sido para ti curarme de esa manera, y porque lo se, porque en ese momento todavía estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para notarlo.

Me acerco a tu rostro y deposito un beso en tu mejilla y luego te dedico una sonrisa silenciosa para después solo decirte─ Gracias por todo─ Me levanto y estoy dispuesta a irme, cuando una de tus manos sujeta la mía, te miro con la misma mirada fría de siempre, veo que tu ya abriste tus ojos y me miras de igual manera que yo, pero ya lo dije, puedo leer tu mirada como si fueses un libro abierto, no eres desafío para mi Sesshomaru Taisho.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?─ Me peguntaste y yo se que no te refieres al beso, pero no se a que exactamente, se que no es por nada de lo anteriormente hecho pero si se que algo te hice, lo se, y se que no mientes porque no tienes necesidad de hacerlo, no mientes, eres sincero con todos, porque no temes a nada, ni a lastimar y tampoco mientes para reconfortar, pero si se algo, te gusta jugar con la verdad cuando se relaciona a tu orgullo, lo se porque somos iguales, porque yo ahora soy así, ya no miento para reconfortar a nadie y no temo lastimar a nadie, no me interesa, aún si tuviera que lastimar a las personas que quiero, mentir ya no es una opción, todos conocen el dolor.

─ Sabes que no entiendo a que te refieres, pero si descubro que te hice algo vendré a darte la respuesta─ Suelto mi mano sin brusquedad, después de todo no me sujetas con fuerza, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar siendo consciente de que no me sacas tu mirada de encima.

**FIN POV AHOME:**

**POV SESSHOMARU:**

La veo alejarse por el bosque y la quedo mirando esperando a que desaparezca de mi visión y también pienso que que fue lo que me impulso a hacer eso, a preguntarle lo que hacía, y es que ella pareció atravesarme por completo con su mirada, no respondió refiriéndose al beso que me dio del cual todavía siento la calidez de sus labios sobre mi piel que parece mas caliente de lo usual, como si tuviese fiebre, y lo se, esa humana esta despertando en mi cosas que no debería.

Me extrañó que me agradeciera y que sonriera, porque si, la había visto sonreír, una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando aún viajaba con mi medio hermano, esta era solo para mi, para nadie más, solo para mi, y se que estoy sonando como un pequeño cachorro pero por lo menos en mis pensamientos soy libre de decir y hacer lo que quiera.

Me levanto y la sigo, quiero decir y me dirijo a la aldea, últimamente estoy algo torpe.

─ Eso crees.

Genial, esto es simplemente genial, esa molesta voz que por mi podría pudrirse en el infierno estaba otra vez atormentándome con su presencia.

─ Por fin admitiste que la quieres.

─ Mira, te voy a aclarar algo, no la quiero, simplemente me llama la atención su actitud.

─ Entonces mejor sacia tu curiosidad, tal vez encuentres algo interesante.

─ Ya deja de molestar un rato, después de todo los youkai no tenemos sentimientos, solo deseos que se basan en nuestros instintos.

─ Y dime que clase de instinto es este, déjame saberlo que yo también tengo curiosidad.

─ Ya simplemente cállate.

Ya acallada esa molesta voz, me preocupo en esa maldita inquietud que despertó esa humana insolente en mi, la forma de hablarme sin miedo me sorprende, pero no tanto como sus ojos fríos, pero aún así lo que más me sorprende es que puedo entenderlos, ¿ella es como yo? verdaderamente no lo se, no comprendo y eso me irrita, me irrita, me enoja y me desagrada no poder comprender a esa humana, no entender sus acciones, absolutamente nada.

No se nada y eso me molesta, el no saber me desgrada a tal punto de querer asesinarla con mis propias manos, para eliminar cualquier vestigio de tu esencia, pero algo me lo impide, tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que encuentro algo que verdaderamente vale la pena.

Sonrío para mi mismo y afirmo levemente con la cabeza, si, esa era la respuesta, ella valía mi interés, eso era, no había ninguna de esas estúpidas emociones humanas envueltas en esto, solo eres una buena oponente en la cual estoy interesado en vencer.

**FIN POV SESSHOMARU**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando logró divisar a lo lejos las pocas luces de la aldea, bajó esas pequeñas colinas que la rodean con cuidado, el mareo aún continuaba y con mayor intensidad, pero aún así no se había detenido en todo el trayecto.

Estaba cansada, mejor dicho agotada, esa mujer, si esa mujer rubia, la mamá de Kyo no era una persona de la que podía fiarse, y no tenia intención alguna de volver a acercarse a ella, menos mal que se había ido de allí lo mas pronto posible, porque algo le decía que no habría tenido mejor suerte si la hubiesen tirado a un pozo de ácido.

Estaba casi en la entrada cuando una luz incandescente de color verdoso la ilumino por completo cegándola hasta el punto de ya no saber siquiera donde estaba, y una voz suave como el terciopelo se dejó escuchar al igual que una mano blanca que salia de toda esa luminosidad para posarse tiernamente sobre su mejilla.

─ Por favor cuídate y no olvides que te amo─ Fueron las palabras que se dejaron escuchar en todo el silencio que se había formado dentro de ese lugar, por alguna razón esa voz tan dulce se le hizo conocida, al igual que infinitamente tranquilizadora y cálida, era como si la estuviesen elevando en el aire y la mecieran, esa sensación que sientes cuando niño, cuando tu madre te abraza, te toma entre sus brazos y te mece, la sensación era igual, se sentía protegida.

De pronto y tal como había llegado todo desapareció dejándola parada frente a la entrada de la aldea, con las mano sobre su mejilla, y los ojos bien abiertos y cristalizados por las lagrimas que empezaron a caer sin control trazando un camino sobre sus mejillas hasta su mentón y caían mientras que tantas otras seguían su camino perdiéndose entre el valle de los senos ¿cuando había empezado a llorar? ni ella misma lo sabía, solo era consciente de la calidez que había sentido cuando esa mano tan delicada se había posado sobre su mejilla.

Un estrépito proveniente de la aldea la sacó de su trance, observo fijamente el lugar donde se veía claramente las llamas elevarse por encima de los techos de las casas, los gritos de la gente empezaron a oírse tan alto que pareciera que le estuviesen gritando al lado de ella, pero lo más extraño era que las presencias que sentía en los alrededores eran solo buenas, ni una pizca de maldad mas que la ya conocida humana, pero no importaba, sacando una flecha de su carcaj y descolgándose el arco del hombro empezó a correr colina abajo a toda la velocidad que se lo permitían sus piernas que de por si ya estaban cansadas por la larga caminata sin descanso.

Los gritos desesperados la hicieron revivir la escena del accidente en el cual había perdido dos vidas sumamente importantes, lo cual la impulso a correr lo más rápido posible, si bien no había estado en sus posibilidades hacer algo ese día ahora si podría.

─ ¡Souta! ¡Noooo!─ Ese grito llego más alto que los demás a sus oídos no podía ser, ¿le había pasado algo a su hermano? si fuese así no se lo perdonaría, ella había prometido que lo protegería aún a costo de su vida, no tendría que haberlo dejado solo, no, ella no tendría que haberlo arrastrado hasta este lugar sabiendo perfectamente que este era un lugar peligroso, que no se comparaba en nada al lugar donde habían crecido.

Cuándo llego pudo ver con los ojos bien abiertos como innumerables casas ardían en llamas y en el centro de este lugar estaba Kikyo con su arco y flechas ardiendo en una llama completamente negra, los ojos los tenia de un color rojo brillante, y una barrera protectora la cubría de pies a cabeza, ahora entendía porque no había podido sentir nada fuera de lo anormal, esa barrera no dejaba pasar nada, intento acercarse pero enseguida fue recibida por una de esas flechas que irradiaba maldad.

Miró fijamente a su oponente que estaba parada frente a ella con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro para después indicarle con su cabeza un lugar a su costado, fijo su mirada en aquel lugar sin sacar la atención de ella, cuando viró su cabeza hacía aquel costado pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano tirado, lleno de lastimaduras y raspones y debajo de el sobresalía la cabezita de una pequeña niña, eso la enfureció por completo, como se atrevía esa maldita mujer a hacerle daño a su hermano y a esa inocente criatura que nada le había hecho.

Con los ojos reluciendole de verde brillante los cuales parecían refulgir con furia contenida, su expresión era fría, su mirada pareciera que te atravesaran con mil cuchillas, estaba notablemente enfadada pero lo único que delataba su estado eran sus ojos, camino despacio hacía aquel campo que la separaba de aquella mujer que todo contrario a ella tenia una sonrisa divertida y la mirada perdida y su aura estaba totalmente negra mientras que la de Ahome era completamente roja y hacía el mismo movimiento que el fuego crepitante en las noches frías.

Se puso en posición...

La punta de la flecha apuntando el pecho...

La cuerda del arco tensandose...

Y...

─ ¡No!─ Fue el grito de Inuyasha que hizo eco en todos los rincones.

La flecha, el arco y la misma persona que los sostenía cayeron al piso con un sonido seco, el cabello negro caía en cascada tapándole la cara que miraba hacía abajo, las manos apoyadas sobre el piso sosteniéndola, una mano quiso tocarla pero en seguida la retiró, la piedra que tenia en su frente cayó rota en pequeños pedazos al igual que el cielo totalmente cubierto de nubes y los rayos iluminando de vez en cuando el cielo.

La pelinegra se levanto del suelo con casi nada de esfuerzo con la cabeza gacha, y los presentes la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y lagrimas surcándoles los ojos, y uno que tenia el rostro estoico que miraba la escena como si no fuese nada, la mujer de ojos verdes camino despacio hacía la otra pelinegra que seguía en su lugar mirándola con lastima, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos he intentos de detenerla que hacía la gente queriendo tocarla en vano, había una barrera muy resistente rodeándola, cuando llego en frente de su vida pasada la tomo por el cuello de la camisa y la miró muy tranquila.

─ Te voy a hacer un presente, tómalo como un regalo de bodas─ Acto seguido apoyo su mano sobre el pecho de la casi-viva expulsando una luz blanca tenue que hizo que la ojimarrón abriera los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que una luz negra violácea empezara a escaparse de estos, cuando esta energía salió por completo Ahome hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca dejando manar de ella algunas gotas de líquido vital que dejó caer dentro de la boca de la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, para luego dejarla sin demasiada delicadeza sobre el suelo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?─ la voz peligrosa y ronca de Inuyasha se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra pasaba a su lado y se viraba a verlo con los ojos ya de su verde natural, pero estos eran tan fríos como el hielo, se acercó a el lentamente y tomándolo por el cuello del ahori le dijo con la voz sin sentimiento alguno:

─ Mejor cuida que tu esposa no cometa ninguna otra estupidez ni se acerque a mi hermano porque no voy a contenerme─ Lo soltó bruscamente y volvió a mirarlo para dedicarle otro par de palabras─ Ve a verla, seguramente será extraño para ella volver a estar viva...

Las miradas de desconcierto y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las de su amiga que se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido.

─ Ahome ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

─ Le di vida, después de todo, es un bien para todos, ella era solo un contenedor vacío, un blanco perfecto para espíritus y demonios, dentro de ella solo hay vacío, si en la tierra vaga un alma que no esta completa eso me afecta, no va con la naturaleza, la desequilibra y a mi también, mira lo que me ha hecho hacer─ Dijo señalando los pobres árboles que rodeaban la aldea, las flores y todo, completamente todo yacía inerte─ ahora tendré que arreglarlo todo, ¿podrías encargarte de Souta por favor? yo iré a ver que puedo salvar.

─ Sacerdotisa─ Un hombre ya mayor la detuvo─ Le pedimos disculpas, pero no podemos permitir que se quede, ha causado demasiados estragos y no podemos permitirlo.

─ Esta bien, no importa, arreglare lo que destruí y me iré a primera hora de la mañana, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos─ Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando varias y pequeñas manos la detuvieron en sus andar.

─ Señorita Ahome, no queremos que usted se valla, ella nos da miedo─ Dijo uno señalando a la mujer que descansaba en los brazos de un hanyou, la chica ante este comentario tan inocente sonrió dulcemente para todos esos niños y agachándose a su altura les secó las lagrimas a todos.

─ No se preocupen, ella no es mala, yo voy a venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando ¿quieren?─ Recibió un asentimiento de parte de todos y les hizo una señal de que la siguieran cuando se levantó.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas mientras los niños la observaban restaurar todas aquellas plantas que revivían aún más hermosas, y cuando terminó se dirigió a todos cargando con varias flores en sus manos y le entregó una a cada uno.

─ Estas flores son eternas, contienen parte de mi energía y no morirán hasta que yo no lo haga y espero que eso sea en un muy largo tiempo, pero guárdenlas, mientras las tengan puedo asegurarles que nunca pero nunca les va a pasar nada, aunque no este presente estén seguros que esta flor los protegerá por mi.

─ La guardaremos siempre señorita!

─ No sean exagerados, ya se parecen al ejercito, pero eso si, sean buenos, me voy y por favor si ven a mi hermano díganle que lo amo...

**Bueno el que me quiera matar por favor no lo haga, se que me he tardado demasiado tiempo en subirlo, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, espero que les haya gustado porque me costó mucho escribirlo.**

**Bueno me despido, un beso para todas.**

**Flor!**


	8. Qué me hiciste?

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takashi, por lo demás, es de mi total autoría y esta prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Se acercó caminando lentamente hasta aquella casa perteneciente a su amiga, atravesando las calles con los escombros de las viviendas de los aldeanos y entró sin tocar viendo a la susodicha junto a su esposo sentados en la mesa y el aire denso envolviéndolos.

—Ahome...— la exterminadora se levantó de su asiento al verla traspasar el umbral— no no tienes que irte, sabes que no es necesario.

La miko sonrió enternecida ante las palabras de la castaña, pero entendía que irse sí era necesario, la gente tenía miedo, y era un peligro, la presencia de la perla en su interior atraía la maldad tan latente en esa época. Tomó las manos de la que era como su hermana, y las apretó tiernamente, transmitiéndole en ese gesto su desición, la otra la miró a los ojos y ya no le cupo duda de que se volvería a ir, pero esta vez pudo ver en las orbes acuosas una promesa muda de volver.

— Señorita— El monje que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación puesto que él ya habia entendido y aceptado todo, le entregó a la joven aquella vieja mochila amarilla que había quedado olvidada en ese gran cajón— aquí está todo lo que dejó y pueda llegar a necesitar.

— Gracias— se acercó y abrazó al hombre con cariño, lo extrañaría sin dudas, pero era lo mejor para ella y el resto, repitió la acción con Sango y colgándose la mochila al hombro desparació trás la puerta.

...

Los rayos solares habían empezado a salir hacía un rato ya y los primeros aledanos empezaban con la reconstrucción de sus casas, todos ellos la despidieron con un saludo cortes y respetuoso mientras iba pasando. Ella no miró atras, no tenía porque hacerlo, su hermano estaba en buenas manos, Kikyo podría proteger la aldea ahora que poseía una vida, no había peligro y en todo caso, las flores que había dejado actuarían de barrera protectora, no solo de los niños, sino de todos puesto que había delimitado la aldea con ellas.

...

No cesó de caminar hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto máximo y varios kilómetros la separaban, solo entonces se permitió parar y descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, la mochila caída a un lado suyo, demostrando la poca delicadeza con la que había sido soltada.

La pelinegra no hizo nada, se dedicó a mirar a la nada durante algunos segundos la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas flexionadas, simplemente no sentía nada, estaba calmada, no quería llorar, tapoco sonreír, su rostro y sus ojos demostraban la indiferencia que crecía en su interior.

—Miko— La voz potente de un platinado resonó en sus oídos, sacándola de su trance, lo miró de soslayo, apreciando como este le devolvía la mirada desde arriba y poco a poco iba bajando a medida que se acomodaba junto a ella en el suelo.

— Crees que hice bien en irme?— nesesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, afianzar la desición que había tomado, aunque eso no cambiaba el que ya no podía volver.

— Eso solo tu lo sabes— permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, la había seguido instintivamente al verla marcharse, quería saber qué realmente la había orillado a ese comportamiento.

— No eres de mucha ayuda sabes? — sonrió tenuemente mientras se acomodaba para verlo mejor, ese hombre frente a ella era diferente, especial, no había maldad en su interior como podrian pensarlo, solo un hombre muy frío...solitario.

—No pretendía serlo...miko— esperó a que ella lo mirara, quería su completa atención— cambiaste, por qué?

— Circunstancias no? cosas que te obligan a ser mas fuertes, a cambiar, tiempo me supongo que también, hay que madurar, o creo que eso es lo que quiero pensar...mi familia...mi madre y mi abuelo murieron en un accidente y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos...simplemente cambié, necesitaba fuerza y no la encontraba en mi otra yo— lo miró directamente, fundiendo el verde con el dorado, tenía ganas de acercarse y tocarlo, de comprobar si esa piel era tan suave como aparentaba— y tu?

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte del youkai y de alguna forma tampoco la esperaba, simplemente preguntó, intentó que él se abriera para con ella, tirando de esa pequeña cadena que parecía poco a poco formarse entre ellos, tan iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez.

— Mi madre— sorprendentemente el siempre callado habló, no la miraba, había cerrado sus ojos, evitando que por algún azar del destino, alguna emoción emergiera y se instalara en sus ojos, dejándolo vulnerable frente a aquella mujer— las circunstancias en torno a mi padre y ella siempre estuvieron bien, cuando él se iba siempre regresaba, una vez su ausencia se prolongó más... solía esperarlo en un balcón del palacio, se desvanecía poco a poco...recobró la vida al verlo llegar un día y se quebró en un solo instante...mi padre tendría otro hijo...eso y que estamos preparados para ser de esta manera,una debilidad puede costarte la vida trató de quitarle importancia, de no admitir que jn hecho tan simple le había dejado una marca permanente, de que se escuchaba como un cachorro herido.

Ahome escuchó todo en silencio, no se atrevía a hablar, ella entendía lo que quería decir, de algun forma él habia perdido todo, a su padre y a su madre en un momento, no lo culpaba, ella estaba igual, tomó la helada mano del peliplata entre las suyas, quería que de alguna forma supiera que ella estaba ahí, que a pesar de saber que él jamás admitiría que estaba herido, ella le daba consuelo, consuelo que le hubiera gustado tener, algo sincero...

No quería saber porque demonios había hablado, porqué le había dicho todo eso a la mujer y más aún porqué dejaba que ella sostuviera su mano y no sentía esa repulsión tan común en él hacia los de su especie, porqué sentía ese calor que emanaba de ella tan reconfortante, abrió los ojos y la vio sonreírle, esta vez mas ampliamente y tuvo el deseo de mantenerla junto a él, de atraerla y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, de no cortar ese contacto.

— A dónde vas a ir ahora miko?

Ella le soltó la mano y giró la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, como buscando un camino para tomar.

— La verdad...no lo se, tal vez debería empezar por buscar una nueva piedra para reemplazar la mía— se señaló la frente y sonrió divertida, todo se le hacdía sumante extraño, ella, Sesshomaru y las inevitables ganas que tenía de reír, el hecho de estar hablando con el medio hermano de su ex amor y a la persona que muchas veces había enfrentado en su pasado— buscar respuestas, algo que hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Él la escuchaba atentamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, gravando en su memoria la vos tranquila y apacible. Hace un par de años jamás se hubiera imaginado en tal situación, es mas, se arriesgaría a decir que hace un par de días nomas la idea se le hubiera echo bastante descabellada, pero ahora sentía una arrolladora paz envolverlo, una liberación desconocida, no entendía porqué se interesaba en lo que hiciera, tampoco en porque le había contado lo de su madre, ese recuerdo tan celosamente guardado o porqué no le había molestado conversar con ella.

Y por otro lado ella simplemente había decidido ignorar lo extraño de la situación, lo había pensado, lo había sentido y lo había ignorado, así de simple, cómo decirle al mundo que repentinamente estaba perdiendo la cordura por colocar juntos a un demonio y a una sacerdotisa, como decirle que de alguna forma lo sentía tan bien, tan cómodo, tan condenadanadamente agradable...cómo decirse a si misma que dejara de sentir, de sentirlo más expresamente.

Se fue levantando poco a poco frente a la mirada ausente del lord, a pesar de que sentía que podía quedarse toda la vida bajo la sombra de ese árbol, de mirar al hombre frente a ella simplemente debía marcharse, empezar a pensar que diablos hacer con su vida, ya no había una aldea, ni un propósito en concreto, ya no eran sus años de adolescente donde hacdía de recolectora de fragmentos, debía de subsistir en un mundo muy diferente al suyo y como niña pequeña con los ojos cerrados señaló un camino al azar para empezar.

— Ojalá nos volvamos a ver Sesshomaru...eso me gustaría — lo miró, aun sentado en pocisión relajada bajo el fresno, y lo saludó con una mano antes de recoger sus cosas y pasar a su lado, rozando su mano con los platina dos cabellos de este, como si la desipidieran y la ataran a la vez.

...

Veía las casitas humildes, propias de la época desfilar frente a sus ojos, otra aldea más, en el transcurso de ese mes había pasado ya diez aldeas y no había logrado su cometido, no encontraba su piedra, pero se había ganado algunas monedas por algún que otro exorcismo, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde que se había ido, pero ciertamente no tener a Naraku rondando por ahí era un alivio.

Aunque debía admitir que no le sentaba para nada esa continua itinerancia, se había acostumbrado al sedentarismo de su época, tal vez asentárse en una aldea no le vendría mal, un templo quizá y su señal estaba justo frente a ella, a las afueras de ese pueblito, colindando con el bosque, un templo con más pintas de ruinas se alzaba frente a sus ojos, imponía y se notaba que en tiempos lejanos habría sido una belleza.

Ni un alma parecía pasar por allí y lo agradeció, subió los escalones poco a poco, recordando los de su casa, abrió las puertas de madera casi destrozadas por el tiempo y sonrió aliviada al ver que su interior estaba mucho mejor que su exterior, solo el polvo parecía ser el enemigo del lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos con calma, viendo los almacenes, los pergaminos y habitaciones de los antiguos monjes o mikos del lugar, mas atrás había un pequeño patio con algunas flores y un dibujo de mosaicos en el piso, parecía un dragón, se agacho a tocarlo, sintiéndolo extraño, casi familiar, atrayente.

Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, sin dudas ese mes y el sol abrazador le habían afectado la cabeza mas de lo que ya estaba cosa que al pacrecer venía sucediendo desde su vuelta a esta época, porqué sino se había sentado junto a Sesshomaru, sonrió ante la idea, el youkai le venía rondando la cabeza desde entonces y tal vez se debía a que no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces o al interés que le había despertado el verlo después de tanto tiempo y encontrarlo igual que siempre, con ese carácter tan suyo.

Era tan diferente a Inuyasha, su forma de ser, su físico aunque compartían algunos razgos como el pelo y los ojos, el demonio lucía mucho mas delicado y obviamente más maduro, y lo que también era obvio era él perderse en su recuerdo. Para entonces la miko ya había recorrido todo el templo y hora se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada, tenía que ir a hablar con el líder de la aldea, para ver si podía ocupar ese templo.

...

Todo el lugar olía a muerte, podía ver aún los rastros de la lucha en la tierra cubierta de sangre humana, la escena no le impactó en nada, simplemente siguió caminánido, rodeándo los cadáveres que se adecentaban al suelo como la misma hierba, venía siguiendo el rastro de este aroma desde una semana y las mismas imágenes se repetían en las aldeas humanas por las que había pasado, al parecer el ataque era dirigido a ellos, los humanos, puesto que no había rastros de algún demonio.

Se paró en seco reconociendo el aroma de esa mujer humana, mezclándose, desbaneciéndose poco a poco en aquel mar de podredumbre, sí, ella había estado allí no hace mucho tiempo si su aroma aún persistía, serdía posible que hubiera corrido la misma suerte que esos mortales?

Quería ignorarlo pero su bestia interna se inquietaba con la idea de ver a la mujer en esas condiciones, sería posible, factible que el pudiera sentir algo más que una rara atracción por esa miko? tal vez debería buscarla y comprobar lo que su conciencia le decía, para darle fin a esa duda que aún conservaba y no había sido capaz de responder en sus encuentros.

...

— Disculpe...— Ahome había llegado a la casa principal de ese lugar, quería buscar cuanto antes la aprobación para establecerse en ese templo. Recibió enseguida la atención de una mujer que pasaba por los jardines de la casa.

— Qué se le ofrece jovencita?

— Quisiera hablar con la persona responsable de la aldea— miró más detenidamente a la mujer, iba vestida con un kimono de seda roja y su rostro era joven, agradable, casi maternal.

— Por qué motivo si se puede saber?

— Referente al templo cercano al bosque.

— Pase por favor — la condujo por los pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a una sala alejada, la hizo sentarse frente a una pequeña mesa y la misma mujer la acompañó en la acción y su rostro se tornó mas serio, no había amabilidad, solo dureza— yo me encargo del manejo de este aldea desde que mi esposo murió, por tanto yo tratare ese tema— durante unos minutos todo quedó en silencio cuando una sirvienta se presentó con el té, momento aprovechado por la mayor para examinar con mayor profundidad a la desconocida.

— Me parece bien—Ahome evitó sonreír discretamente por la repentina sorpresa de ser una mujer la líder, era mucho más cómodo que tratar con hombres— soy una sacerdotisa y quisiera saber si era posible ocupar el templo...hace unos minutos me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar a explorarlo y vi que no había nadie.

El rostro de la mujer presento latente la sorpresa y no habló hasta pasados unos largos segundos en los que se dedicó a ver el contenido de su té.

— Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de entrar en ese lugar...efectivamente esta deshabitado hace ya mucho tiempo, más del que sería capaz de recordar yo o mi abuela si quiera— sonrió divertida, al paréter su actitud había cambiado, la joven miko no presentaba ninguna amenaza o por lo menos no aparentaba serlo— no se nos está permitido entrar en aquel templo, hay una barrera alrededor de el, hay leyendas en torno a sus habitantes, según tengo entendido, no perteneció a humanos sino a demonios y allí se realizaban rituales malditos.

— Discúlpeme si discrepo, pero yo no sentí ninguna energía negativa en el lugar ni tal barrera, accedí sin ningún inconveniente— algo no concordaba con lo que decía esa mujer, pero si el templo era ya tan antiguo como decía no era ninguna sorpresa que las historias referentes a él se hayan degenerado a tal forma.

La mujer escuchó atenta las palabras de la pelinegra y calló durante algunos segundos, pensando lo que esta le había dicho, seria buena idea dejar a esa desconocida hacerse cargo de ese templo?

— Si es como usted dice, entonces no le veo inconveniente a que vuelva a funcionar.

...

La conversación no se había extendido mucho mas, y la miko del futuro se había alejado de la aldea para adentrarse nuevamente en el templo abandonado, había que arreglarlo y hacerlo más habitable, o por lo menos mas presentable o eso le había dicho la líder, cosa que no rechazó pues esta se ofreció a reestablecerlo.

Ella sería la miko del lugar pues ellos no disponían de una hacía ya bastante tiempo, algo extraño para la época pero el estado de la aldea era admirablemente bueno, no parecía sufrir de ninguna afección tanto de salubridad como de ataques, tal vez su estadía seria tranquila, mejor para ella, podría dedicarse a estudiar más a fondo el lugar que se convertiría en su nueva casa, y su primer objetivo eran los pergaminos que encontró en una de las habitaciones.

Se sentó en el suelo empolvado y prendió varias velas a su alrededor, el ocaso ya se estaba acercando y con el desparecía la poca luz que entraba en la habitación.

A decir verdad no entendía mucho de lo que allí databa, todo era referido a nombres de personas o demonios, no sabría decirlo, el día en que nacieron y murieron, en otros había imágenes de tales personas con sus respectivos nombres y algún que otro ritual, entre ellos uno que le llamo la atencion.

"_Un corte en la muñeca izquierda sobre el símbolo del dragón a la luz de la luna roja, una mujer pura en vestimentas blancas debiba de ofrecer su vida al dios dragón a cambio de obtener la inmortalidad, esta debía de tener sangre pura, descendiente del dios y consagrarse al servicio de este por el resto de la eternidad"_ esas eran las primeras palabras y junto a él otro más en el que se leían escasos nombre de mujeres tachados con tinta roja y como si fuera una mala broma del destino, último y sin tachar estaba el nombre de aquella mujer con quien la habían confundido, pero sería realmente esa mujer o solo una coincidencia?

— Sería posible que...— una idea tomó forma en la cabeza de la miko que empezó a rebuscar entre los demás pergaminos con la intención de ver si encontraba algo sobre aquella mujer, pero nada, absolutamente nada, un fantasma, un solo nombre sin rostro ni historia.

A su alrededor los papeles se esparcían sin ningún orden, diversos nombres, pinturas y uno que otro ritual, pero nada de lo que ella buscaba, salvo aquella imagen, una sola, y que la parta un rayo sino creyó que el diablo mismo había sido retratado sobre aquella superficie amarillenta, el rostro de la madre de Kyo se mostraba dulce y hermoso.

...

Había seguido su aroma durante todo el día llegando a una aldea que parecía ajena a las condiciones de sus vecinas, esta se mostraba en perfectas condiciones y el aroma de la mujer era mas fuerte, se dejó guiar por su olfato que lo dejó fuera de la aldea, frente a un templo bastante derruído, pero demasiado familiar, sí, lo conocía, pero no tendía demasiada relevancia al parecer si no recordaba demasiado de él.

Quiso subir un escalón, pero una barrera se lo impidno,era fuerte, sin dudas no pasaría cualquiera, pero él la pasó, solo fue necesario romperla con sus garras, allí todo se intensificó, su aroma, su presencia y su imagen que se formó ante sus ojos, ella lo miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras, extrañada.

La examinó brevemente, comprobando que parecía estar ilesa, listo, eso era todo, había comprobado que su estado era óptimo, ahora le restaba dar la vuelta e irse, pero sus pies seguían avanzando sin importar lo que sus pensamientos le mandaban hacer, cuando estuvo frente a ella aspiró más fuerte, sintiendo el aroma de su sangre correr en sus venas y le recordó el sabor metálico y adictivo del líquido que había provado y al parecer grabarse con creces en él.

Le rozó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, la piel era suave, al igual que la mirada que ella le dirigía, no estaba mas esa extrañeza inicial, tampoco sorpresa, todo parecía tan natural que no parecía real, ella levantó la mano y la puso sobre la de él, presionando un poco, disfrutando de ese tacto delicado.

Al verlo se sorprendió pero sintío una exploción de sensaciones, extrañamente se sintió feliz y emocionada de que el estuviera presente y su mano sobre su mejilla era tan dulce, transmitía paz, se sentía tan rara, tan tranquila y cálida.

Lo miró a los ojos, adentrándose en esa masa solar, que cálido, no era frío, era calor, no era tranquilidad, era pasión, no era rechazo, era aceptación ¿qué le quería decir? qué le quería decir ella? por qué le sostenía la mirada de aquella manera, y por qué no se apartaba, por qué sentía como que lo conocía de toda la vida, por qué por qué por qué?

— Qué me hiciste Sesshomaru?— la pregunta salió involuntaria de su boca mientras sonreía perdida en el otro.

— Yo debería hacer esa pregunta miko...— La miró mas profundamente si eso era posible, quería buscar algo que le dijera la respuesta a su pregunta, qué le había echo el? o era al revés?era una burla que ella le preguntara tal cosa. Le examinó el rostro, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios...sus labios que eran una tentativa para su bestia, y para él mismo, se veían suaves, carnosos, rosados, y parecían una invitación a probarlos y él no se iba a reprimir.

Se acercó lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, respirando su aroma tan malditamente adictivo, escuchando el sonido de su respiración pausada ir incrementándose, rozó sus narices y se paró, disfrutando de sus alientos mezclándose, acercó su cuerpo hasta que el de ella se torno tan próximo que parecía fundirse con el suyo, descubriéndo como se amoldaban tan perfectamente, la vio cerrar los ojos y el mismo lo hizo al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Eran tan suaves como parecían, tan cálidos que parecían contrastar con su baja temperatura, presionó más contra ellos, pero seguía siendo dulce, tranquilo, se movió sobre ellos, explorando su superficie, lentamente, hasta que la necesidad y sus mismo instintos le demandaban mas que un simple contacto.

Mordió el labio inferior haciendo que una gota de sangre brotara de estos y que ella emitiera un gemido silencioso, la lamió sintiéndose enloquecer por el sabor, su bestia parecía entrar en frenesí al probarla y el quería probar más de ella, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, dominándo su lengua y recorriéndola, haciendo el beso más salvaje, más necesitado y ella le respondió de igual forma pero dejándose someter, tan impropio de la pelinegra como lo era la situación.

Las manos sobre la mejilla femenina comenzaron a caer lentamente, acomodándose en otra parte de la anatomía contraria, él la aprisiono entre sus brazos, tomándola por la cintura, presionándola aún más contra si y ella solo lo tomó suavemente por los hombros, hundiéndo los dedos en los sedosos cabellos plateados.

El oxígeno se hizo necesario para ambos en aquel momento en que la cordura había perecido en ellos y los obligó a separarse, cada uno con los ojos cerrados y con la frente apoyada en la del otro trataban de controlar la respiración alterada.

— Que me hiciste?

**Bueno queridas lectoras, este fic ah estado sin actualizar durante muchísimo tiempo, pero lo cierto es que no encuentro la inspiración para continuarlo, más me niego a dejarlo inconcluso y sabrán perdonar si quedó muy aburrido, pero lo hice sin inspiración. Más quiero que sepan que quiero seguir actúalizando y que lo voy a terminar...pero la verdad es que le encuentro muchos errores, propios de la inexperiencia con la que lo comenzé hace ya tiempo, así que sepan disculpar por favor.**

**Ya saben, dejen reviews, para saber que les pareció y para saber si vale la pena seguí esforzándome por seguirlo o si sería conveniente dejarlo y muchísimas gracias por los que dejaron en capítulos anteriores.**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora Rumiko Takashi, por lo demás, es de mi completa autoría y por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Revisó nuevamente los pergaminos, ahora con el templo restaurado y una que otra reforma había organizado todos los objetos del lugar, pero se frustró al no encontrar nada de lo que ella quería. El patio de luz que estaba al fondo del templo le llamaba poderosamente su atención y al parecer no era la única puesto que había visto a Sesshomaru varias veces como lo veía ahora.

Estaba parado observando aquel dibujo hecho de azulejos de un dragón, daba vueltas alrededor de este y una que otra vez hacía una mueca de confusión, en algún momento de su larga vida tendría que haber visto eso, se le hacía conocido.

Hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros, ya había gastado demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, ya se acordaría y sino entonces no era importante, eso se dijo, mas, lo que lo inquietaba no era precisamente el grabado, era que sentía como si una energía extraña quisiera absorber la de la mujer y esta no se daba cuenta, es más, ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Se sentó bajo el árbol que estaba en el medio del jardín central del templo, había césped recién cortado y más adelante la piedra que la joven se dedicaba a barrer con tranquilidad, después de aquel impulsivo beso no le dijo nada, se había limitado a mirarla y quedarse allí, total tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y a ella no parecía molestarle su presencia.

Tampoco podía negar que le había sacado provecho a la situación, ahora que la tenía cerca se había tomado la libertad de pensar con la causa de sus problemas presente, analizar aquella enfermiza obsesión por su aroma y reprimir el impulso de tirarse encima de ella como le demandaba su instinto.

─ _Hay para qué lo niegas, le echas toda la culpa a los benditos instintos cuando sabes perfectamente que eres tu el que se la come con los ojos._

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, hacía días que esa molesta vocecilla no lo atormentaba con sus bromas e insinuaciones.

─ _Y ahora me ignoras, si tantas ganas tienes de "comprobar" tu obsesión ve y haz algo._

─ _Algo como qué?_─ Había descubierto que la mejor forma de hacer que lo dejara en paz era siguiéndole la conversación hasta que se callara.

─ _Psss yo qué sé, solo haz algo, no te quedes sentado como un idiota retrasado, ya suficiente tengo con que tu sociabilidad sea comparable a la de una roca._

Se quiso pegar a sí mismo para sacar a aquel idiota de dentro suyo, pero lamentablemente no contaba con esa habilidad, algunas veces, juraba que prefería hablar con su bestia, aún cuando la mitad de lo que decía fueran puros gruñidos y baba.

La vio detenerse en su labor y apoyar la cabeza en gesto aburrido sobre el palo de la escoba, se veía hermosa en ese atuendo, y con el cabello suelto adornado con cintas de seda, obviamente no se lo diría, juraba que aunque no había querido su propia lengua a veces lo traicionaba y terminaba por morderse para no soltar algún halago hacia ella, pero se refrenaba porque él no era ningún romántico y cursi humano, no, el actuaba.

Se levantó y rápidamente llego junto a la mujer que aún no había notado su presencia en su distracción, el sol le estaba dando en la cara haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un tono más luminoso y que sus mejillas se arrebolaran. Mentiría si dijera que esos labios entreabiertos no lo estaban tentando y como él no era un hombre dado a las restricciones simplemente la tomó por la nuca y la besó.

Eso ya se le estaba haciendo una necesidad más que un querer, ella soltó la escoba y subió las manos para aferrarse a su cuello y juguetear con su larga cabellera y hubiera seguido jugando de no ser porque los pasos apresurados de alguien los separó, el se volvió a sentar en el lugar que antes ocupaba y observó con una media sonrisa como ella se acomodaba el cabello y regularizaba su respiración tratando de disimular su molestia hacia él, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y ella tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no mandar al demonio a quien quiera que viniese al templo, el cual ya no presentaba ninguna barrera.

Un hombre de unos treinta años se plantó frente a la miko y le informo de un afortunado evento y que le pedían su presencia, ella asintió sonriendo al escuchar la razón y sin demasiado preámbulo luego de algunos minutos salió en la dirección que le había indicado el hombre.

…

Quisiera ser romántica y decir que los labios del hombre sabían a miel, dulce y cálida miel, pero no, al demonio con toda esa melosidad, sus labios sabían a canela, a picante y afrodisíaca canela, ese sabor tan peculiar le había quedado grabado en su sentido del gusto, tanto que se le había hecho adictivo, si le hubieran dicho que un beso de ese hombre la podría haber subido al cielo y tirarla de regreso, contrayendo su estomago en una placentera sensación de vértigo, hacía tiempo que se hubiera arrojado al demonio sin ninguna contemplación.

No hubiera perdido tiempo con el platinado menor, no habría derramado lagrimas amargas por un amor que nunca le sería correspondido de la forma en que quiso, sí, era en esos momentos en los que la idiotez de la adolescencia le daban jaqueca.

Miró hacia su costado viendo como este dormía plácidamente contra el tronco que se alzaba en el medio del templo, al parecer había encontrado una buena cama para estar allí, porque sí, se había quedado con ella durante esa última semana en la que las remodelaciones del templo se sucedían una detrás de otra perturbándole la paz, pero era necesario.

Mientras tanto ella barría la entrada, la líder le había dado la ropa propia de una sacerdotisa con el peculiar detalle de que la hakama en vez de ser del rojo escarlata acostumbrado era de un verde eléctrico con intrincados bordados en hilo de oro, estaba demás decir que casi se desmaya al ver tal prenda, más, aunque había intentado protestar y rezongar, la mujer no había cedido, era una antigüedad que había permanecido en la aldea, la cual ya no tenía dueño y se decía había pertenecido a algún ancestro de la líder, la cual, desafortunadamente no recordaba siquiera el nombre.

No le había parecido esto, y mucho menos que la mujer se hubiera tomado la molestia de mandar a hacer prendas similares para ella, dioses, esas sedas deberían de costar fortuna y media, pero la castaña se había rehusado a dejarla vestir como las demás mikos de las aldeas, era un tanto extravagante pero muy amable, por otro lado las camisas no mostraban mucho detalle, solo unos cuantos bordados del mismo hilo dorado en las mangas.

Apoyó la cabeza un tanto aburrida sobre su mano en el extremo del palo de la escoba, mirando hacia afuera las escaleras de piedra gris, una leve brisa movía las copas de los árboles y le traían el aroma masculino del youkai parado a un lado suyo, ya ni se inmutaba cuando hacía eso, sus movimientos eran tan silenciosos que comenzaba a pensar que era un fantasma.

Lo miro con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, el sol le daba en la cara y no le agradaba en demasía, ya luego lo único que sintió era como la tomaban de la nuca y la acercaban con fuerza moderada hasta impactar con los labios del platinado, pasada la sorpresa inicial correspondió aquel tacto que estaba lejos de ser tierno y dulce como el primero que había recibido.

Ese hombre la dejaba sin palabras, cada día que pasaba junto a él descubría un nuevo aspecto que la hacía querer un poco más de él, porque le gustaban esos arranques sorpresivos que tenía para con ella, no le importaba el lugar ni la hora ni las circunstancias, el simplemente la acorralaba contra alguna superficie, o la tomaba justo como ahora y ella fuera de todo lo determinado, le encantaba.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cálida, que no sentía los labios de alguien robarle el aliento con tanta urgencia, que no se sentía tan deseada como la hacía sentir ese hombre, sin dudas, poco a poco le estaba robando más que el aire, y la asustaba, sí, volver a sentir de aquella forma la asustaba, formar lazos la aterraba, los peligros que ello conllevaba, tenía miedo de comenzar a quererlo más de lo debido y perderlo.

El por su parte se embriagaba de ella, del sabor dulce de los razados labios, esa humana lo estaba turbando de una manera inimaginable, sentía que su bestia interna le suplicaba y empujaba a poseerla en más de un sentido, pero se rehusaba a parecer un desesperado, por el momento se conformaba con robarle un beso cada vez que se le venía la regalada gana, para aplacar sus deseos más bajos.

Se había reprochado ese placer insano cada vez que la tenía cerca de él de aquella forma, de saber de la naturaleza efímera de la mujer, de saber que tal vez estaba cayendo aún más bajo que su padre, pero luego aquella maldita voz en su cabeza comenzaba a explicarle lo diferente de la situación y por esos momentos no odiaba a su conciencia, porque esta no le reprochaba, sino que calmaba su inquietud.

Aparte no era que fuera una humana cualquiera, era una miko muy poderosa que escondía más de un secreto en lo profundo de sus ojos, lo sentía en ella, en su esencia inusualmente mítica. Se separó mirando el rostro femenino con una adoración jamás vista en el, tentado de pasar las manos por las sonrojadas mejillas y aumentar aún más la irregular respiración.

Quería más de ella, aún más…

…

La miraba dormir a un lado suyo, el cabello negro desparramándose por la almohada, tenía la respiración pausada, demostrando el grado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba, le acarició la mejilla con cariño, estaba viva nuevamente y aún no podía creerlo, no podía creer que sentía el calor emanando de ese cuerpo que antiguamente de hueso y barro estaba helado.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su esposa y vistiéndose salió al exterior de la casa, la noche estaba fresca y el cielo estrellado, demasiado tranquilo, tanto como para desconfiar, de un salto se posicionó sobre la paja del techo, pensando, pensando seriamente como hacía tanto no hacía.

Ahome había vuelto después de tantos años, la había querido esperar, pero al ver a Kikyo no pudo, esa mujer que se lo había querido llevar a los infiernos siempre había sido su gran amor, aún trasvasando la muerte, se sintió confundido al verla, lastimado al sentir esa mirada fría sobre él, en algún momento de su vida había considerado armar algo con la joven, porque la había querido más de lo que imaginaba, su carácter, su sonrisa.

Miró a un lado, viendo las luces de una casa en especial encendidas, un suspiro cansado salió de su boca mientras mostraba los colmillos para demostrar su frustración, hacía cinco años que no hablaba con Sango de una manera más que cordial, como si fueran solo un par de conocidos que alguna vez se cruzaron por la vida, ella no le perdonaba el haber abandonado la espera y casarse con la miko resucitada. Por otro lado, el monje le hablaba, más no tanto como antes, a veces se juntaban a pasar el rato, algo de hombres por así decirlo, pero también notaba un deje de decepción en su mirada.

Había perdido mucho por Ahome, no, a quien quería engañar? Había perdido mucho por sus decisiones, por su maldita indecisión que lastimó tanto los corazones de esas mujeres, tal vez se lo merecía.

…

La noche había caído silenciosa en aquella aldea oculta, pues así se lo habían informado los aldeanos del lugar, el cielo se mostraba luminoso bajo una luna menguante, todo era excepcionalmente hermoso, no dejaba de sorprenderse, los habitantes caminaban de aquí para allá con varios faroles de colores en sus manos, se celebraba el nacimiento de nada menos que trillizos, sin dudas era una novedad en la época y lo creían una bendición de los dioses hacia la pareja y el pueblo no hacía más que festejarlo.

No pudo dejar de notar la diferencia con la Shizen, las personas estaban en un constante miedo de ser atacadas y los juegos de los niños se restringían a penas el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse sus madres los entraban, los habitantes vivían de su trabajo y no le veía lo malo, solo que no veía felicidad en sus rostros, sin dudas, ahora que lo pensaba era algo triste.

Ella, como la nueva sacerdotisa había tenido el deber de ir y ofrecerle su bendición y pedir la protección de los dioses para los pequeños, no le tomó mucho y salió enseguida de la casa que cada vez se abarrotaba más de gente queriendo conocer a los niños ¿y ahora? Rió de costado viendo el leve ceño de Sesshomaru.

No le había pedido que la acompañara, él solo se había levantado y la había seguido cuando le informó que salía, ahora deambulaban por entre la gente, viendo los alegres bailes y como las mujeres sacaban fuera algunas comidas para compartir. Pero lo que más gracia le daba eran esos niños que se colgaban de la estola del peliplata.

Pero se preguntaran que hace que ese hombre de mal carácter no haya descuartizado ya a medio pueblo, pero la respuesta es una amenaza, sí, la amenaza de ser purificado si provocaba algún problema, por tanto, se mantenía en un estado de irritación controlada.

Por su parte la miko solo se distraía con el pasar de la gente, varias veces se había quedado mirando a una familia fijamente para luego reaccionar y seguir de largo, había visto una especialmente parecida a la suya, bajó un poco el rostro, intentando que el flaquillo tapara sus ojos dolidos, se llevó una mano al pecho y pensó en su hermano ¿cómo estaría?¿qué habría dicho al ver que se había ido sin él?

Sintió una mano en su cabeza y sorprendida miró hacia arriba, estaba el lord del oeste mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante que le traspasaba el alma, él la cuestionó silenciosamente y ella negó con la cabeza, no tenía nada que decirle, y posiblemente lo que pudiera decirle la haría quedar como una tonta, cosa que obviamente no quería.

El la tomó por una mano guiándola hacía el bosque y la acorraló contra un árbol nuevamente mirándola, sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelinegra, los hilos plateados le caían en una cascada de pura sensualidad, ella lo observó detenidamente grabándose todas las finas facciones de su captor.

Subió una mano hasta la mejilla femenina, acariciando con suavidad la delicada piel y ella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, estaba siendo tan tierno, tan suave que sentía que se derretiría y pronto le dirían que estaba dentro de una novela rosa.

Al final fue ella la que acercó sus rostros hasta rozar sus narices, entremezclando los alientos, los ojos entrecerrados se deleitaban con la visión de unos ojos dorados que la miraban con deseo, quería complacer eso, quería ser ella la única a la que viera de esa forma, quería ser egoísta y adueñarse de él, absorber cada centímetro de piel para grabarlo en su memoria.

Los labios se juntaron un toque suave, como si estuvieran pisando terreno peligroso, y sí, estaban en el límite, ella aumentó la presión y él le subió el ritmo aplastándola contra la áspera superficie, deslizó sus manos que antes estaban enmarcando el rostro para poder recorrer sin inhibiciones el cuello, los hombros y los finos brazos de la ojiverde.

Mordió levemente con uno de sus colmillos el labio inferior de ella haciéndolo sangrar y demandando la entrada a la húmeda cavidad, ella por inercia abrió los labios con un ligero gemido al sentir aquel punzante placer. El mayor saboreó el metálico líquido, queriendo gruñir como lo hacía su bestia interna que se removía dentro de él queriendo dominar sus acciones, ser más primitivo…

**Pff chicas y si hay algún chico también, lo siento tanto, pero no me sale nada TT-TT, lloro, no sé cómo llevarle la trama a este fic! Hice lo que pude y me quedo bastante corto pero es lo que pude, para él próximo prometo hacer algo mejor, pero no quería dejarlas esperando tanto por otra actualización, enserio discúlpenme! En la próxima contesto reviews ahora estoy algo apurada.**

**Una preguntita, les gustaría que agregue un lemmon? La verdad es que esa escena en el bosque daba para más pero la voy a agregar solo si ustedes quieren, bueno eso es todo, déjenme sus opiniones y gracias!**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


	10. Te quiero

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora Rumiko Takashi, por lo demás, es de mi completa autoría y por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo tiene lemmon, contenido de carácter sexual que puede dañar la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, si lo lees es bajo tu completa responsabilidad.

_**Capítulo 10:**__ Te quiero…_

El aire se le atoraba en la garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintiendo como saqueaban su boca sin contemplación alguna, los ojos cerrados, intentando que la calma la acompañara sin éxito alguno, estaba completamente temblorosa entre las manos del youkai que se entretenía en recorrerla sin pudor alguno, muestra de su experiencia.

Pero ahí estaba el caso, ella no la tenía, y estaba completamente sensible a los toques lascivos de aquel ser que a la luz de la luna se veía completamente etéreo, con los ojos entreabiertos vio los de él y el rosa que se hacía presente en las mejillas lechosas. Sintió a su corazón latir desbocado ante la visión de aquel hombre de aura intensa y dominante con aquel adorable rubor y la respiración casi tan agitada como la suya.

Sentía la necesidad de poseer a aquella mujer de una y mil maneras, de escucharla gritar su nombre en la neblina que formaba el placer sobre sus ojos oscurecidos, había llegado al límite de la cordura por ella y ahora quería reclamar lo que sentía suyo, a esa mujer que se retorcía bajo su tacto y se sonrojaba con sus caricias, aquella que fingía la indiferencia que no tenía.

Ansiaba derribar los muros que se levantaban, ser él el único que la viera de aquella forma, de ser capaz de posar sus labios sobre la fina leche de su piel, sintiendo como su boca sobre su vena latía tan fuerte como su corazón, saberse el único causante de aquello.

Devoró con pasión contenida los labios femeninos, luchando por someterla, ganando una batalla ya ganada, presionando su cuerpo aún más sobre el de ella, acorralándola, impidiéndole un escape que sabía no se daría y pensó que realmente sería divertido cazarla aunque la sola idea de eliminar el contacto le ennegrecía el humor.

Agradeció que el árbol le hiciera de soporte, conteniendo su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban, sentía que moriría con aquel roce afiebrado sobre sus labios, por el recorrido de las garras sobre sus hombros, colándose bajo la tela de la camisa y retirándola poco a poco dejando al descubierto el inmaculado sostén y entendió que esa el peliplata no se la esperaba.

Rió por lo bajo ante su desconcierto, pero no se la dejaría fácil, por el momento que se contentara con ver solo eso, notó el ceño fruncido del ambarino ante su burla, sonrió de lado antes de hacer ella lo mismo con sus ropas, quitando la parte superior poco a poco, acariciando los músculos a su paso y depositando cortos besos que hacían cosquillas al mayor.

Pero eso no era lo que quería producir en él, pasó a morder con algo de agresividad, lamiendo y dejando que sus uñas hicieran un camino rojizo por la pálida piel, perdiendo poco a poco el miedo, dejando que sus instintos la llevaran. Se sostuvo del cuello del hombre, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran en aquella masa de hilos plateados mientras su boca marcaba un recorrido por el cuello hasta el lóbulo, mordiendo e incitando a la locura.

La tomó de los hombros para separarla de él, bajando las manos por la silueta curvilínea y sostenerla de las piernas, alzándola, dejando que ella enrollara las piernas a su cadera, rozándose contra él, porque la tela que los separaba no bastaba para tapar la necesidad cada vez más notable.

Tenía los sentidos nublados por la excitación del momento, no escuchaba más que los leves gemidos que provocaba en la mujer frente a él, experimentando el anhelo de poseerla, porque esa mujer lo inducia al descontrol, desató la hakama de la mujer quitándola poco a poco, obligándola a bajar de él, ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos mientras el cuerpo le hervía.

Lo miró mientras se mordía el labio ¿Sabía él lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo? Estaba completamente perdida en una bruma de sensaciones, sintiendo como él la empujaba más fuerte contra la corteza, notando aquellos pequeños raspones en su espalda, el dolor mezclándose con el placer de sus manos recorriéndola, de su boca cada vez más cercana a la suya.

Sintió como apretaba sus senos aún con el sostén puesto abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, gimiendo ante la sensación que se acumulaba en su vientre, retorciéndose ante aquellos dedos que viajaban al sur de su anatomía, entrometiéndose entre aquella pequeña prenda y su intimidad.

─Aaah!─Un gemido largo y sonoro se escuchó salir de su boca, las orbes abiertas, mezclando sorpresa, vergüenza y un placer doloroso, sintiéndose invadida por el dedo del demonio que sonreía satisfecho mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en los brazos de él dejando marcas profundas.

Miró a un costado tratando de tapar el sonrojo escarlata que hacía presencia en sus mejillas, la mano desocupada de él la tomo del mentón, quería verla, la besó con fiereza, venía deseando eso desde hacía días o tal vez más, no sabía pero, definitivamente esa hembra era suya y la marcaría como tal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios al sentir su vientre contraerse ante la invasión dentro de ella, ante esa sensación que le producían los dedos de Sesshomaru entrando y saliendo sin darle tegua, costándole respirar, aumentando el ritmo, queriendo que llegara y dejándola ahí.

Se desconcertó ante su ausencia y sintiéndose morir al verlo de rodillas frente a ella, bajando las bragas y mirando aquel dedo cubierto de una sustancia traslucida, se desmayaría ante el bochorno de verlo llevar sus manos a su boca, saboreando sus fluidos y se asustó del repentino brillo en los ojos dorados, pero sintió la necesidad de elevar una plegaria a los dioses en búsqueda de piedad al sentir la boca de él allí abajo.

Sabía como la gloria misma, agridulce, jugueteando con su lengua, sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo femenino, simulando una penetración, suplantando su miembro por su lengua, la haría llegar al límite, que lo adorara, que ya no pudiera dejarlo, jamás.

Gruñó al sentir la explosión en ella y el grito que escapo de su boca, como su cuerpo amenazaba con derrumbarse, se relamió los labios con aquel torrente de fluidos, levantándose a su altura para devorarle los labios, dándole ese toque pecaminosamente lujurioso.

Sentía las convulsiones en su cuerpo, estremecerla, el primer orgasmo en su vida la había llevado al límite de la conciencia, al percibir los labios de su torturador sobre los suyos pudo probarse a sí misma, encendiendo en ella una chispa perversa, le arremetió con fuerza contra aquellos labios tan tentadores, mordiéndolos, logrando que brotara sangre, el sabor metálico mezclándose con el agridulce, con sus alientos, formando sonidos tan malditamente excitantes.

Se separaron dejando una conexión de un hilito de saliva, mirándose con los ojos oscurecidos, ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no, ellos los vivían en todo el esplendor, creando una burbuja a su alrededor en donde solo ellos existían, ellos y sus sentires.

En un movimiento sorpresivo la dio vuelta, dejando ver los enganches de aquella extraña prenda que cubría los pechos de la pelinegra y quitándolos y dejándolo resbalar por sobre los hombros lechosos, acarició con cuidado aquellos raspones e la delicada espalda, lamiendo los pequeños hilillos de sangre que brotaban de las heridas, curándolas en el proceso.

Sentía que ardía, cada tacto en su espalda, cada herida ardía y no le producía más que un punzada en su intimidad, el dolor mezclado con la sensación de ser probada, apoyó la cabeza gacha y las manos contra el árbol, en un intento por mantenerse en pie, y viendo como las demás ropas del youkai caían para yacer junto a las suyas y se tenso al sentir el miembro de él rosando contra sus partes más intimas sin llegar a nada, solamente jugando con su autocontrol.

La vio mirarlo por sobre el hombro, con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y la respiración agitada, era la imagen más sensual para sus ojos, jamás en toda su existencia había se había sentido tan necesitado del cuerpo de una mujer así como por ella, la dio la vuelta nuevamente para verla de frente, con la visión de su pecho subiendo y bajando, mirando aquellas montañas de un tamaño considerablemente bueno reclamando su atención.

Bajo su cabeza para tomar entre su boca uno de aquellos botones rosa mientras que con la otra mano presionaba y masajeaba el compañero, oyendo como pequeños gemidos escapan de la boca de su amante.

Se separó de ella para besarla, y gruñir ante el roce de sus sexos, sus ojos volviéndose rojos, su bestia reclamando ser liberada, los instintos poseyéndolo, sintiendo como se removía dentro de él, y como el poder de ella le quemaba en un dolor placentero ante la presencia demoníaca que expandía.

Ya sin contenerse más se acomodó y fue entrando, despacio, lento y torturante, ella era demasiado estrecha y la razón le prohibía el paso, aquella barrera indicando pureza, aquella que le decía que él era el único en probar aquel cuerpo, le sostuvo una pierna mientras con la otra la sostenía de la cintura, la miró a los ojos en una petición muda, le pedía robarle aquello que le pertenecía solo a ella y lo respetaba.

Ahome asintió con dificultad, mientras sentía como la pequeña molestia se iba transformando en dolor, un dolor punzante hasta percibir como él entraba por completo, se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras saladas y cristalinas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y caían, dolía, dolía como los mil demonios y contuvo el grito que quería escapar de su boca mordiendo sin contemplación alguna el hombro del demonio sintiendo la sangre precipitarse a su boca y a sus poderes purificándola en el instante.

─Argg─ Eso había sido el único sonido que emitió el peliplata al sentir el dolor de la mordida combinado con el placer de encontrarse en su interior, sintiéndose completamente presionado, esperando unos minutos para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación invasiva, a que él dolor se transformara en placer.

Se movió solo un poco, indicándole que ya estaba bien, que ya era soportable para ventura del hombre que usaba todo su autocontrol. Salió de su interior para volver a entrar con suavidad, la necesitaba pero no quería lastimarla.

La respiración de la mujer se cortó en aquel movimiento, mientras tiraba de los cabellos de él, todo eso era tan irreal como la combinación de una miko y un demonio. El ritmo de las estocadas iba subiendo a medida que sus cuerpos lo demandaban, ahora la pelinegra se encontraba completamente agarrada a las caderas del hombre, besando cada tanto los labios, mordiendo la piel desnuda cada vez que él llegaba demasiado profundo.

─Sessho…Sesshomaru!─ Emitió un grito ahogado al sentir sus paredes vaginales cerniéndose alrededor del miembro de él, tratando de controlar sus poderes, sentía el chocar de sus energías, quemándoles la piel y regenerándose al instante en un juego masoquista y dulce a la vez.

Los ojos del hombre oscilaban entre el dorado y el rojo, recibiendo como una puntada de electricidad recorrerla por cada parte de su cuerpo al oír su nombre de esa forma tan libidinosa de los labios más puros que había probado y aquella presión en su sexo, ella terminaba por segunda vez arrastrándolo a él con ella.

Gimió contra los labios rojizos de la miko al sentir su propia liberación en el interior de ella, pero aún así necesitaba más, siguió con las envestidas, más fuertes, casi saliendo por completo y volviendo a enterrarse de un solo golpe, sintiendo el aumento de los gemidos, de a respiración, de los latidos, de aquella vena que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, de las ganas de probar su sangre nuevamente.

Estaba al borde del colapso, estaba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones tan placenteras, en el rozar de sus pieles, de sus cuerpos afiebrados hasta que una pregunta le caló dentro de aquella bruma, estremeciéndola, no, no era una pregunta era una demanda.

─…Se mía…argg…ahora…─ La voz ronca, sensual la recorrió provocándole una nueva ola de excitación─…para siempre…

La propuesta, o la demanda era tan atrayente, tan tentadora, se mordió una labio, quería contestarle, pero la voz no le salía, el estaba siendo demasiado brusco, demasiado salvaje, no le alcanzaba el aire para poder dejar salir la voz.

─…Ahhhhh…sí!─ En un último intento dejo salir su respuesta junto a un grito agudo ese hombre la estaba matando y sin embargo, sería la muerte más dulce del mundo.

No hubo demasiada espera, mordió el hombro de la mujer, clavando sus colmillos en aquella piel, dejando que varias gotas carmesí resbalaran sobre la lechosa superficie, bajando, recorriendo los senos, el vientre, manchándola.

Sus ojos se encendieron en un verde brillante al sentir las puntas filosas adentrarse en su piel, quiso gritar por la dolorosa sensación de sentirse marcada, pero hizo lo que le indicaba su instinto, morderlo a él también, con fuerza, degustando el metalizado líquido, sintiendo ese intercambio de energías recorrerlo, empujándolos al abismo entre el placer y el dolor, rompiendo sus esquemas, sintiendo la esencia demoníaca mezclarse con la suya propia, sin purificarse, sin evitarse, enlazándose.

Estaba embriagado del sabor de ella, de la quemante sensación en su interior, ella lo había marcado también, había mezclado sus sangres, sus energías que antes chocaban ahora parecían aplacarse, fusionarse en una sola, ahora ella le pertenecía y él también.

Retiro sus colmillos y lamió la herida para que sanara mirándola ahora, ambos tenían las comisuras de los labios manchadas con la sangre del otro, una visión morbosa y erótica a la vez, los ojos brillándoles en posesión.

La luna ya estaba baja, las horas habían pasado para cuando el terminó, esparciéndose en su interior, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos y perder la conciencia.

…

Los rayos del sol la despertaron de su sueño, sentía que absolutamente todo le dolía, músculos que no sabía que fuera posible, la espalda, los brazos, el cuello y especialmente sus caderas, un camión habría sido más gentil con ella. Abrió los ojos por completo al ver el techo de madera sobre ella.

¿Había sido un sueño o de verdad se había entregado a Sesshomaru de esa forma? No le quedó tiempo para divagar, un aliento le chocaba contra la nuca, era cálido y le erizaba los cabellos, se medio dio la vuelta para sonrojarse hasta la punta de los pies, ahí, junto a ella estaba el peliplata, con los ojos cerrado y la respiración acompasada.

Entonces no había sido un sueño, se miró a sí misma y se descubrió sobre uno de los futones del templo, cubierta con el ahori de su compañero, estaba totalmente desnuda y no fue sorpresa que él tampoco lo estuviera.

Se movió un poco, solo eso le permitieron los brazos del ambarino que la sostenían fuertemente por la cintura, lo miró nuevamente, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, dormía tan bien, con un aura de paz y tranquilidad, con los rasgos relajados, era una visión hermosa. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, no quería despertarlo y una sonrisa sincera se extendió por sus facciones al verlo suspirar entre sueños y que ella fuera la causa, los brazos la presionaron aún más y sintió para su pena sus cuerpos rozar más de la cuenta, sintiendo cada parte de la anatomía masculina.

Un recuerdo le llegó en un flash y ella no pudo hacer más que tocarse el cuello, recordaba ser mordida por él y para su desconcierto encontró una marca, sí, el relieve de una luna menguante, sí, ahora todo era más nítido, ella había aceptado ser marcada por él y también recordaba que ella lo había mordido de igual manera.

Su color rojo era alarmante, había sido tan descarada, pero, ahora, dejando eso de lado, se daba cuenta que le pertenecía aquel demonio, sí, era de su propiedad y lo que más le desconcertaba de todo…era que no le importaba, es más, se sentía bien. Rió por lo bajo al sentir ese mariposeo en su estómago, las mismas sensaciones que de adolescente y de verdad se sintió volver a la vida, estaba feliz, feliz como hacía años no lo estaba.

Se preguntaba cómo era que había accedido en tan poco tiempo a entregarse a aquel ser, pero en ningún momento s había sentido insegura de su decisión, algo le decía que no tenía nada que temer, que él la cuidaría, sí, por fin sería ella a quien cuidaran.

Cerró los ojos con esa idea en la cabeza, aspiro el aroma que emanaba de él y jugueteo con los cabellos plateados que le caían sobre el rostro, era sumamente bello y ¡Dioses! ¡Era todo suyo!

Sintió una caricia en su espalda y un leve gruñido, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos medio abiertos del demonio, estaba somnoliento, despeinado y aún así, a ella le parecía que no había criatura más bella.

El por su lado la miró entre su visión borrosa, poco a poco fue distinguiendo las finas facciones femeninas, el cabello negro esparciéndose sin orden alguno, revuelto, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa, sí, eso fue lo que le incitó a sonreír de lado, ella le estaba sonriendo y era lo que más le gustaba. La presionó mas contra sí, necesitaba sentirla, saber que no se desvanecería en sus brazos, que era tan real como el latido de su corazón.

Escondió el rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y la cabeza de la mujer, bebiendo su aroma mezclado con el suyo y besó la marca de la luna, aquello que decía que ella era suya, que le pertenecía.

─ Sesshomaru…─ La sintió llamarlo con la voz suave y en respuesta levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

Lo beso, con dulzura, con lentitud y fue correspondida al instante, lo abrazó mientras sentía a sus manos presionarla más, trazando círculos en su espalda desnuda.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Ahome, le acarició una mejilla mientras él producía un sonido parecido a un ronroneo mientras cerraba los ojos, era tan malditamente relajante, tan placentero.

─Te quiero…

Abrió los ojos ante la declaración de la mujer y en respuesta hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, actuar, le plantó un beso expresando todo lo que le producía. Las palabras no eran su fuerte y ella lo entendía porque le respondió con la misma ternura con la que él lo hacía…

**Bien hermosas mujeres y hombres si hay alguno por ahí, lo prometido es deuda y aunque un poco tarde acá está el capitulo, espero no haberme pasado con el lemmon, quería que quedara de acuerdo a ellos, era la primera vez de Ahome así que traté de hacerlo suave pero salvaje a la vez, apegándome a la personalidad de Sesshomaru.**

**Espero que me perdonen la tardanza es que estaba tan perezosa y melancólica que mi capítulo hubiera sido penoso, sabrán disculpar y siento tanto la demora, de verdad, fue bastante difícil escribir, pero al fin y al cabo hice lo que pude, aparte fue un cap dedicado completamente a ellos.**

_**Contesto reviews desde el cap 8…**_

**SesshomaruSama:**_Jaja me causó mucha gracia el review, seguro que te escuchó, gracias por dejar tu comentario y leer la historia._

**MaruRamone:**_Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y sí, por supuesto que la voy a continuar hasta el final, gracias por comentar y dejarme tu comentario._

**Chovitap:**_Síii, se besaron, me emocioné con eso…jaja espero que te esté gustando la historia e infinitas gracias por comentar._

**Paovampire:**_Entonces lamento haberte hecho esperar, soy realmente una lela para escribir jajaja, pero me alegro de que la leas, y no, no la voy a abandonar, porque agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y realmente lo escribo para su disfrute y sí, últimamente estoy melosa así que la mayoría de lo que escribo me sale romanticón…gracias por tu comentario, siempre es un empujoncito para hacer un mejor esfuerzo…_

**Alex Taisho:**_Puesss bienvenida y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, sii…que Ahome dejara a su hermano es por una razón, pero obviamente más adelante se van a volver a ver, prometo seguirla y tratar de complacerte, gracias por tu review, siempre es una alegría que haya nuevas lectoras y te dejen su opinión para saber que tal lo estás haciendo…nos leemos ;)_

**Eli:**_Pues muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y por supuesto, sigo las continuaciones…_

**Guest:**_Woow! Es un halago! Que genial, te agradezco mucho y sí voy a seguir subiendo los caps, espero que te esté gustando._

**Daap:**_Entonces parece que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, me alegro de verdad el que te guste, y que el capa haya estado interesante, porque es realmente tedioso cuando una queda en desacuerdo con lo que escribe, pero les tengo que cumplir y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes. Trato de que todo vaya encajando bien, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos y si los hay me avisan por favor y sí, digamos que la cambié mucho, pero bueno, a todas nos llega la madures y poco a poco va a recuperar un poco de ella, ah y sí yo le pongo Ahome por la pronunciación latina…hasta la próxima ;)_

**Yesica:**_Lamento hacerte esperar, pero acá esta el cap y te agradezco el que lo leas y me dejes tu opinión! _

**Edna cont:**_jajaja espero que te guste el lemmon, hice lo mejor que pude XD_

**Roxy88:**_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que no dejaba de sonreir después de leerlo, espero que te este gustando el fic y este cap, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, poco a poco le voy volviendo a tomar el hilo a la historia…_

**Emm yop:**_me causó risa tu "nombre" jajaja bien, primero que nada te agradezco el que leas y me hayas dejado tu opinión, me alegro de que te esté gustando, lamento hacerte esperar y con respecto a dulce tentación, sí, lo voy a continuar, pero más adelante, por el momento está pausado, quiero terminar este fic y otro que estoy escribiendo de Vampire Knight, cuando los termine voy a continuar con los otros restantes que me quedan, pero si me da la inspiración antes, lo continuo paralelo a ellos, espero que te guste el cap…_

**Aiko Hime Aka:**_Jajajajaj ciertamente el lemmon es importantísimo, y gracias por decir que estas maravillada, me salieron estrellitas en los ojos cuando leí tu comentario, agradezco muchísimo el que hayas dejado tu opinión, es realmente gratificante que aprecien tu trabajo así que te lo agradezco que de todo corazón y espero sinceramente que te guste el cap! Y las personalidades…la verdad es que me gusta trabajar en los pensamientos y sentimientos, explayarme en su análisis en él como son y fueron y serán, como no soy muy de los diálogos tiendo a narrar mucho más y sí, escucho música pero a veces me llaga y otras no, tengo una inspiración muy loca…_

**Zabitamt1975:**_Así que eres una lectora antigua…lamento la espera, y sí, voy a seguir actualizando así me tenga que quemar los sesos pensando en cada capítulo, y…espero seguir dándote curiosidad! Jajaja gracias por comentar e igualmente, ten un feliz año!_

**Dark Side of Everyone:**_jajajajaja, me alegro de que te guste y sí, digamos que yo comparto tu gusto, pero tiendo a leerlo no tanto así a escribirlo espero que te guste, espero que te guste el cap y te agradezco infinitamente que me des tu opinión! Hasta la próxima!_

**Aridenlinea:**_jajajaja lo siento u.u, ¿ya despertaste? Porque te traigo el lemmon, espero no decepcionarte, me alegro de que te guste, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, saludos!_

**Sara:**_Awwww! Síi que emoción, me encanta cuando dicen que les gusta mi fic, aquí esta la conti así que espero que te guste!_

**Selajarg:**_Jaajaja muchas gracias, me encanta que te encante jajaja, acá esta el lemmon y espero que te guste, lamento la espera…_

**María muoz:**_wooooow! Dejaste una gran cantidad de reviews…lamento haberte hecho esperar, su escritura fue realmente lenta, pero acá está y espero sinceramente haber hecho un buen trabajo como para complacerte! Y me alegro de que te guste! Y reitero lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar!_

**Contestación general:**_Gracias a todas/os los que dejaron comentario y están al pendiente de mi fic, realmente me sigue costando un poquito engancharle la mano pero hago lo que puedo, pienso continuar con la historia, no se desesperen porque no la voy a dejar, me alegro muchísimo al haber recibido tal cantidad de comentarios y espero que el capítulo les gustara, realmente les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme su opinión y también las invito a pasarse por mi songfic "Animals" es un lemmon Sesshome por supuesto me gustaría saber que piensan sobre él, espero que el lemmon de este cap no haya quedado vulgar ni nada por el estilo y si es así me lo hacen saber, quiero saber su opinión así que por favor dejen su review que siempre son un aliento para seguir escribiendo!_

**Besos!**

**Flor! **


End file.
